Strange Ways Revised
by ameun
Summary: Enttäuscht von seinen Eltern entschließt sich ein Junge alles in seinem Leben zu ändern. Er wagt den Neuanfang und geht Wege, die er nie von sich erwartet hätte. Post Canon. Canon Pairings.
1. Geburtstag

Dies hier ist das erste Kapitel meiner vollständig überarbeiteten und veränderten Version einer FanFiction, die ich bereits auf der deutschen FanFiction-Seite hochgeladen hatte. Wer die ursprüngliche Version lesen möchte, kann das dort gerne tun. Der Titel ist _Strange Ways_. Ich weiß nicht genau, wann ich hier weitere Kapitel hochladen werde, da ich neben meinem Job auch noch an anderen Sachen arbeite, aber sobald ein neues Kapitel fertig ist, lade ich es erst auf der deutschen Seite und dann hier hoch.  
Wer mir Reviews hinterlassen möchte, kann das gerne machen. Ich werde Fragen gerne beantworten und gehe auf Verbesserungsvorschläge und Ideen gerne ein.

* * *

Es war noch dunkel draußen, als mein Wecker klingelte. Ich hatte die Jalousie oben gelassen, so wie ich im Winter immer tat. Ich schaltete also meinen Wecker ab und knipste das Licht neben meinem Bett an. Heute war der Tag. Mein Geburtstag.  
Nachdem ich eine Runde durch das leere Haus gedreht hatte, legte ich mich wieder ins Bett. Ich wollte nicht in die Schule. Nicht in die Klasse, die mich wechselnd ignorierte, oder zum Sandsack und Sündenbock machte. Nicht in den Unterricht, von dem ich nichts hatte, weil meine Lehrer mich ignorierten und meine Mitschüler dafür sorgten, dass ich nichts mit bekam.  
Meine Eltern waren auf der Arbeit. Wie immer. Es war still geworden in unserem Haus. Anfang des Sommer war meine Schwester Lea ausgezogen. Sie hatte ihr Abi geschafft und sich um eine Ausbildung und eine WG gekümmert. Wir redeten noch häufig miteinander. Da unsere Eltern sich in keinster Weise für unsere Existenz zu interessieren schienen, mussten wir uns gegenseitig unterstützen. Leider half das nicht bei allen Problemen, die wir hatten.

Den Rest unserer Familie hatten wir nie kennen gelernt. Wir wussten, dass unsere Großeltern noch lebten. Sie hatten Lea zu ihrem 18. Geburtstag jeweils einen Brief geschickt, in welchem Sparbücher waren. Mehr hatten wir von ihnen nicht.

Ich wachte ein paar Stunden später wieder auf. Es war mittlerweile hell draußen, oder was man Mitte November noch als hell bezeichnen konnte. Graue Wolken hingen am Himmel. Es regnete zwar nicht, allerdings konnte es jederzeit anfangen. Ich blickte auf die Uhr. Es war halb zwölf. Ich stand also auf und ging erst einmal unter die Dusche. Danach fing ich an mir etwas zu essen zu kochen.

Um kurz nach zwölf klingelte das Telefon. Ich erkannte die Nummer auf dem Display als Leas und ging ran.  
„Hey Schwesterchen."  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Kleiner", begrüßte sie mich. Ich musste grinsen.  
„Woher wusstest du, dass ich zu Hause bin?"  
„Naja. Es ist dein Geburtstag. Du gehst nicht gerne in die Schule. Und es kontrolliert keiner, ob du hingehst oder nicht."  
„Schon klar. Ich bin vorhersehbar."  
„Wie geht's dir?"  
„Na wie schon. Es geht", seufzte ich.  
„Wollen wir am Wochenende was machen?"  
„Was denn? Und die viel bessere Frage: Wo denn?"  
„Wie wäre es damit: Ich bitte Jannik mir morgen Nachmittag sein Auto zu leihen. Dann gehen wir ins Kino und danach fahren wir ins Tennessee Mountain. Wie klingt das?"  
„Schön."  
„In Ordnung. Dann sehen wir uns morgen. Ich muss leider Schluss machen. Der Unterricht geht weiter. Hab noch einen schönen Tag. Ich hab dich lieb, Kleiner."  
„Hab dich auch lieb, Schwesterchen", verabschiedete ich mich traurig.

Ich nahm mein Essen und ging zurück in mein Zimmer. Dort setzte ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch und schaltete meinen PC an. Ich startete meine Lieblingsplaylist und suchte im Internet nach irgendetwas, das mich beschäftigen könnte. So sah mein Tag häufig aus. Ich drückte mich vor der Schule und durchforstete die unterschiedlichsten Seiten nach Geschichten, die ich noch nicht gelesen hatte. Manchmal las ich auch eines meiner Bücher.  
Außer meiner Schwester hatte ich keine Familie. Ich hatte keine Freunde, nicht seit ich auf dem Gymnasium war und sich alle gegen gewendet hatten. Die Einzigen, zu denen ich noch ein wenig Kontakt hatte, waren Niklas und Annina. Und auch das war selten. Niklas war einer meiner ersten Freunde gewesen. Allerdings fand er auf dem Carolinum neue Freunde und neue Hobbies.  
Annina hatte ich kennen gelernt, als ich anfing zum Bogenschießen zu gehen. Es war die einzige Sache, zu der meine Eltern mich konsequent brachten. Aber auch mit ihr sprach ich nur dort, alle zwei Wochen.

Ich hatte Angst mit Menschen zu reden. Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten damit in einem Restaurant zu bestellen, konnte keine neuen Freunde finden und schon gar nicht Mädchen ansprechen für die ich irgendetwas empfand. Der einzige Grund für meine mehr oder weniger Freundschaft mit Annina war, dass sie auf mich zukam und mich angesprochen hat, als ich das erste Mal beim Bogenschießen war.

Ich verbrachte also den Nachmittag auf meinem Zimmer. Vertieft in Bücher, Geschichten und die Musik. Als ich irgendwann ins Bad ging, um mir die Zähne zu putzen, merkte ich, dass meine Eltern zu Hause waren. Ich kehrte in mein Zimmer zurück und legte mich ins Bett.  
Freitag stand ich wieder auf, als mein Wecker klingelte. Ich hatte gestern eine Entscheidung getroffen. Es war mir schwer gefallen, doch die Idee dazu, hatte ich bereits länger.  
Ich konnte so nicht mehr weitermachen. Ich hatte schon häufiger darüber nachgedacht mir das Leben zu nehmen. Allerdings hielt Lea mich immer davon ab. Sie wusste zwar nichts von diesen Gedanken, aber einfach das Wissen, wie sie reagieren würde, machte mich fertig.  
Aber wenn ich nicht hier leben konnte, musste ich es woanders neu versuchen. Irgendwo, wo mich niemand kannte. Irgendwo, wo ich verschwinden konnte. Vielleicht wäre es die Lösung.  
Ich fing also an meine Flucht zu planen. Ich konnte nicht hier in der Nähe bleiben. Süddeutschland wäre eine Möglichkeit. Jedoch könnte man dort meine Herkunft leicht ermitteln und mich nach Hause bringen. England wäre einen Schritt weiter. Allerdings war mir das auch ein wenig zu nah.  
Also fiel mein Blick auf Nordamerika. Es lag weit weg. Es gab kein Problem mit der Sprache, zumindest kein großes. Die einzigen Hürden waren, die Reise dorthin und meine Staatsbürgerschaft. Ich würde illegal einwandern müssen.  
Ich suchte also einen Flug raus und hatte dadurch ein Datum. Meine Flucht würde am 24. November über die Bühne gehen. Vorher musste ich noch mein ganzes Geld von der Bank holen. Dann musste ich meine Sachen packen und erst einmal überlegen, was ich mitnehmen würde. Und zuletzt wollte ich noch einen Abschiedsbrief mit einer Bitte für Lea verfassen. Es gab Einiges zu tun.

Gegen drei Uhr kam Lea und holte mich ab. Wir fuhren in die Stadt und gingen dann ins Cinema Arthouse. Lea hatte Karten für Real Steel reserviert. Wir kauften uns etwas Popcorn und setzten uns ins Kino. Der Film war super. Anschließend fuhren wir ins Tennessee Mountain. Das Restaurant lag etwas außerhalb von Osnabrück. Als Lea mich zu Hause absetzte, war es bereits spät.  
Den Rest des Wochenendes kümmerte ich mich vor allem darum, dass ich alles hatte, was ich für die Reise brauchen würde. Ich wusch die Kleidung, die ich mitnehmen wollte. Packte bereits den Koffer, zumindest mit den Sachen, die ich nicht mehr brauchte. Und schrieb mir eine Liste mit noch zu erledigenden Dingen.  
Montag schwänzte ich erneut die Schule und besuchte die Sparkasse, um mein Sparbuch leer zu räumen und einen Großteil des Geldes von meinem Girokonto abzuheben./p  
Dienstag ging ich in die Schule. Allerdings auch nur, um mein Schließfach zu leeren. Es war zwar nichts wirklich wichtiges darin, aber ich wollte lieber alles zu Hause haben. Am Nachmittag machte ich mich an die schwere Aufgabe den Abschiedsbrief für Lea zu schreiben.  
Mittwoch blieb ich erneut zu Hause. Ich packte die letzten Sachen in meinen Koffer. Es war nur ein kleiner Rollkoffer. Mehr als Kleidung für drei Tage und meinen Kulturbeutel passte nicht hinein. Zusätzlich hatte ich meinen Rucksack mit den wichtigsten Dingen gepackt. Mein Laptop, mein MP3-Player, meine Notizbücher und der USB-Stick mit meinem gesamten Leben, zusätzlich noch ein Block, ein paar Stifte und alle benötigten Kabel passten so gerade in die Tasche. Mein Handy würde ich hier lassen. Leas Nummer hatte ich mir aufgeschrieben und den Rest brauchte ich nicht mehr.  
Am Nachmittag kam mein Vater pünktlich um zehn vor fünf vorbei und brachte mich zum Bogenschießen. Abgesehen von der Auskunft, das meine Mutter mich wieder abholen würde, sagte er kein Wort zu mir. Das Schießen an sich war in Ordnung. Ich redete etwas mit Annina und Niklas und genoss die körperliche Aktivität. Um sieben Uhr verließ ich das Schützenhaus und stieg zu meiner wartenden Mutter ins Auto.


	2. Veränderung

Also gut. Hier ist das zweite Kapitel.

* * *

Donnerstagmorgen stand ich auf, als mein Wecker mich für die Schule aus dem Schlaf riss. Ich wollte zwar nicht dorthin, aber die Zeit passte mir gut. Mein Flug nach Boston ging um zehn vor eins, allerdings musste ich noch zum Flughafen kommen und dort durch die Überprüfungen und so weiter. Daher wollte ich frühzeitig vor Ort sein und dafür musste ich früh aufstehen. So konnte ich in aller Ruhe frühstücken, duschen, die letzten Sachen in Koffer oder Rucksack verstauen und mir noch etwas zu trinken einpacken.

Bevor ich losmusste, ging ich noch einmal auf Toilette. Nach dem Hände waschen musterte ich mich im Spiegel. Ich war dabei mein ganzes Leben zu verändern. Ich blickte in meine blaugrauen Augen und betrachtete die kurzen blonden Bartstoppeln. Meine blonden Haare waren an den Seiten kurz, die Ohren lagen frei, und oben etwas länger, da sie sonst in alle Richtungen abstehen würden. Dadurch hatte ich keinen richtigen Pony, denn durch meinen Wirbel standen die Haare vorne auch ohne Gel hoch.  
Um halb neun machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle. Der Weg war nicht weit, das Wetter machte die Strecke dennoch ungemütlich. Die Busfahrt in die Innenstadt dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde. Dort angekommen musste ich zu einem anderen Bussteig und auf den Kleinbus zum Flughafen warten.

„Hey Kleiner", hörte ich auf einmal Leas sanfte Stimme links von mir. Erschrocken blickte ich auf.  
„Lea?", fragte ich verwirrt.  
„Hey. Wohin willst du denn?", wollte sie vorsichtig wissen.  
„Ich muss weg", antwortete ich betrübt und senkte meinen Blick wieder.  
„Ich weiß", erklärte sie, ihre Stimme immer noch ruhig, „Warum hast du nicht vorher mit mir gesprochen?"  
„Ich hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion", gestand ich.  
„Ich hoffe, du wolltest nicht ohne Erklärung verschwinden."  
„Nein. Ich habe dir einen Brief geschrieben. Auch wenn der jetzt überflüssig ist. Und sobald ich kann, melde ich mich bei dir."  
„Immerhin denkst du an mich", meinte sie lächelnd.  
„Kann ich dich um etwas bitten?", fragte ich sie.  
„Natürlich. Das weißt du doch."  
„Kannst du meine Sachen in Sicherheit bringen. Ich konnte nur ein Bruchteil davon mitnehmen und ich habe Angst, was Mama und Papa damit machen, wenn sie merken, dass ich weg bin", bat ich sie leise.  
„Ich muss mal gucken, wo ich einen Platz dafür finden kann, aber sobald das geklärt ist gerne. Sind die Sachen alle in deinem Zimmer?"  
Ich nickte nur.  
„In Ordnung. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute. Ich muss jetzt leider los, Kleiner", sagte Lea, während sie aufstand.  
Ich tat es ihr nach und umarmte sie zu Abschied.  
„Ich werde dich vermissen, Schwesterchen. Wenn ich kann, komme ich wieder und besuche dich."  
„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Kleiner", seufzte sie. Wir lösten unsere Umarmung und sie ging in Richtung des Landgerichts weg. Kurz darauf kam mein Bus und mein Weg zu Flughafen ging weiter.

Es war gut, dass ich so viel zu früh dort ankam. Mit dem Check-In und den Sicherheitsschleusen brauchte ich lange genug. Letztendlich musste ich noch etwa eine Stunde warten bis mein Flug nach München startete. Etwas mehr als eine Stunde später waren wir dort und ich musste nochmal etwa eineinhalb Stunden warten, bevor der Flieger nach Boston sich auf den Weg machte.  
Ich hatte auf dem zweiten Flug zwar ein wenig schlafen können, dennoch war ich vollkommen fertig, als ich in Boston in der Eingangshalle des Flughafens stand. Ich warf einen Blick in die Runde und entdeckte etwas am Rande meine erste Anlaufstelle. Es war eine Wechselstube.  
Als ich auf die Straße trat, hatte ich somit genügend Geld, um ein Taxi zum nächsten günstigen Hotel zu kommen. Oder besser zum nächsten günstigen Motel. Es war nichts, wo ich normalerweise schlafen würde, aber mir blieb nicht wirklich ein Wahl. Ich ließ mir ein Zimmer geben und fiel wie tot ins Bett.

Irgendwann in der Nacht wurde ich wach. Ich war immer noch ziemlich müde. Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr, was mir jedoch nicht sonderlich half, da ich sie noch nicht umgestellt hatte. Es war mir vorerst egal. Ich drehte mich um und schlief einfach weiter.

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es hell draußen. Ich ging ins zum Zimmer gehörende Bad und duschte mich. Nach dem Zähne putzen zog ich mich an und machte mich auf die Suche nach etwas zum Essen. Ich hatte Glück. Direkt neben dem Motel war ein McDonalds, wobei ich das nur als Glück bezeichnete, weil ich nicht suchen musste und am verhungern war.  
Nach dem Essen ging ich in den kleinen Park, auf der anderen Straßenseite. Es war zwar gefühlt eher eine große Kreiselmitte, aber hübsch hergerichtet. Ich setzte mich dort auf eine Bank und ordnete meine Gedanken. Ich war jetzt hier, in Boston, so viel von meinem Plan hatte funktioniert. Aber was jetzt? Wie sollte es weitergehen?  
Ich brauchte einen logischerweise einen Job. Ich brauchte einen Platz zum Schlafen. Obwohl das Motel für den Anfang funktionieren würde, wäre mir etwas Anderes lieber. Alles weitere konnte ich dann noch klären.  
Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Uhr. Es war jetzt kurz nach zwölf. Ich könnte mich noch ein wenig in der Gegend nach einem Job umschauen. Ich befürchtete, dass ich hier nicht fündig werden würde. Dennoch machte ich mich auf den Weg.  
Ich liefe also halbwegs orientierungslos durch die Straßen und fragte vorsichtig bei unterschiedlichen Geschäften nach. Wenige Läden suchten überhaupt jemanden und die Wenigen, die suchten verlangten Nachweise die ich nicht hatte. Gegen vier Uhr gab ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg zurück zum Motel.

Plötzlich kam ein Mann aus der Gasse rechts von mir direkt auf mich zu.  
„Hey, Junge. Du suchst doch nach nem Job, oder?", fing er barsch an.  
„Ja", antwortete ich vorsichtig, „Woher wissen sie das?"  
„Hab gesehen wie du rumgefragt hast", meinte er, „Ich hätte ein Angebot für dich."  
„Was für eins?", wollte ich noch vorsichtiger wissen.  
„Komm her. Wir müssen j nicht mitten im Weg stehen, während wir reden", antwortete er und trat wieder etwas in die Gasse zurück. Ich folgte ihm langsam und blickte ihn dann erwartungsvoll an.  
„Es ist ein ganz einfacher Job. Mein Boss ist Gebrauchtwagenhändler und eines der Autos hier in Boston soll einem Kunden in New York vorgestellt werden. Ich brauche also einen Fahrer, der den Wagen dorthin bringt", erklärte der Mann, „Hast du einen Führerschein?"  
„Nein", gab ich kleinlaut zu, „Ich war in Deutschland kurz vor der praktischen Prüfung."  
„Also kannst du fahren?", hakte er nach.  
„Äh...ja?", stotterte ich verunsichert.  
„Das reicht mir. Komm in einer Stunde zum Laden", eröffnete er mir weiter, „Dafür musst du einfach hier bis zur Ecke, dann nach links und dann ein ganzes Stück runter das zweite Gelände hinter dem Park auf der rechten Seite."

Ich blickte ihn etwas verwundert an bevor ich nur nickte und mich bedankte. Ich setzte meinen Weg fort und fing an nachzudenken. Es war beinahe unmöglich, dass dies ein legaler Job war. Was passierte, wenn ich angehalten wurde? Wie hieß der Typ eigentlich? Wie viel würde ich verdienen?  
Ich war mittlerweile wieder im Motel und nahm meine beiden Gepäckstücke in die Hand. Ich bezahlte meine Rechnung und machte mich wieder auf den Weg. Ich wollte zumindest nachfragen, wie viel Geld ich kriegen würde und für wen ich arbeiten würde. Und wenn aus dem Job nichts wurde, konnte ich mich immer noch neu umschauen.  
Sollte daraus jedoch was werden, war da immer noch die Frage: Was wenn ich erwischt werde, wie ich ohne Führerschein fahre? Und sollte dabei alles gut laufen, wie geht es dann weiter? Ich wäre dann in New York, damit hätte ich mehr Möglichkeiten. Außerdem hätte ich dann etwas mehr Geld, ebenfalls gut.

Ich stand jetzt vor dem genannten Gelände. Es sah nicht groß anders aus, als Gebrauchtwagenhändler in Deutschland. Ich wog noch einmal die Punkte für und gegen diesen Job ab und entschied mich zumindest noch einmal meine Fragen zu stellen. Ablehnen konnte ich immer noch.  
Ich ging auf das kleine Gebäude zu, welches am linken Grundstückrand stand und wahrscheinlich die Büros und so etwas beherbergte. Die Tür stand offen und so ging ich einfach rein. Nicht einmal eine Hand voll Schritte später, kam wieder dieser Typ auf mich zu und sprach mich an.

„Ah, du bist hier. Das ist gut."  
„Äh, ja. Ich hätte noch ein paar Fragen, wenn das in Ordnung ist", erwiderte ich.  
„Natürlich. Natürlich. Stell deine Fragen."  
„Also gut. Wie heißen sie eigentlich? Für wen arbeite ich? Wie viel wird mir für die Fahrt bezahlt? Und wieso stört es sie nicht, dass ich keinen Führerschein habe?", wollte ich leise von ihm wissen. Während ich redete, hatte er mich durch eine Tür in einen abgetrennten Bereich und dort in ein Einzelbüro geführt.  
„Richtig, ich hatte mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt", fing er seine Antwort an, „Mein Name ist Phil. Ich bin Filialkoordinator hier in Boston von Petrelli Gebrauchtwagen. Im Prinzip bin ich nur dafür zuständig, dass die Autos nicht zu lange in einer Filiale stehen, oder wie in diesem Fall ein bestimmtes Auto zu einer bestimmten Filiale gebracht wird. Das beantwortet glaub ich schon zwei deiner Fragen, oder?"  
„Hmm, ja", gab ich zu, „Und wie ist das jetzt mit meiner Bezahlung? Und die Sache mit dem Führerschein. Das beschäftigt mich ziemlich", fragte ich noch einmal nach.  
„Genau. Die Bezahlung. Du würdest insgesamt 2500$ bekommen. 1000 jetzt und 1500 wenn du den Wagen abgibst", erklärte er weiter, „Das du keinen Führerschein hast, ist schon etwas unpraktisch. Aber wenn du die Wahrheit gesagt hast, kannst du ja fahren. Die Verkehrsregeln sind nicht so verschieden. Es gibt ein paar Besonderheiten, aber solange du vorsichtig unterwegs bist und auf die Schilder achtest, sollte das kein Problem sein. Also, wie sieht's aus? Machst du den Job?"  
Ich überlegte noch einmal kurz und entschied mich dann, das Wagnis einzugehen. Ich blickte Phil nervös an und sagte dann: „Ja. Ich tu's. Welches Auto ist es und wo genau muss ich hin?"


	3. Wege

Dieses Mal ist die Veröffentlichung dichter am Termin auf der deutschen Seite. Also hier ist das dritte Kapitel.

* * *

Phil lächelte mich an und führte mich nach draußen auf den Parkplatz. Die Straße war auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes. Hier standen nur ein paar Autos und keines davon schien zum Verkauf zu stehen.  
„Es steht hier vorne. Der Tank ist voll, daher dürftest du ohne Probleme bis nach New York kommen", erklärte er und ging auf einen blauen Toyota zu.  
„Und wohin genau muss ich?", fragte ich, „Und kann ich vielleicht eine Straßenkarte oder so haben?"  
„Liegt schon im Auto. Grobe Wegbeschreibung und eine Straßenkarte für das letzte Stück mit der genauen Adresse markiert", antwortete Phil. Wir standen jetzt direkt neben dem Wagen und ich sah ein paar Sachen, die auf dem Beifahrersitz lagen.  
„Also,... noch irgendwelche Fragen?"  
„Ja. Wie ist das mit dem Geld? Und wie ist das wenn ich in New York ankomme?", hakte ich nach.  
„Ist im Handschuhfach. Und es wird dich jemand auf's Gelände lassen. Der wird dir dann auch alles Weitere erklären", meinte Phil, bevor er etwas aus seiner Jackentasche zog. „Hier ist der Schlüssel. Du machst dich besser auf den Weg."

Ich nahm den Schlüssel von ihm entgegen und schloss zuerst den Kofferraum auf, um meinen Koffer zu verstauen. Als ich wieder aufblickte, war Phil bereits ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Hauses gegangen.  
Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Ein kleiner Tipp noch. Fahr hier rechts rum und auf den Highway nach Süden."  
Dann verschwand er wieder in den Büros. Ich stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein und legte meinen Rucksack in den Fußraum vor dem Beifahrersitz. Ich öffnete das Handgepäck und holte einen Umschlag heraus. Ein kurzer Blick hinein verriet mir, dass das versprochene Geld darin war.

Ich verstaute es in meiner Tasche und nahm mir den Zettel und die Reisekarte vom Sitz. Der Zettel enthielt eine ausgedruckte Routenbeschreibung von Google-Maps und die aufgeschlagene Seite der Reisekarte zeigte einen Teil von Manhattan, mit einer Markierung für meinen Zielort.  
Ich legte die Karte zurück auf den Sitz und las mir die Wegbeschreibung einmal durch. Danach legte ich sie ebenfalls bei Seite, stellte den Sitz und die Spiegel für mich ein und startete den Wagen.  
Ich bog nach rechts auf die Straße, fuhr bis zum Ende und bog erneut rechts ab. Die nächste Ampel folgte sogleich und ich musste zweimal so schnell hintereinander rechts abbiegen, dass ich eigentlich nur gewendet hatte. Nun war ich allerdings auf dem Highway. Nicht einmal eine Meile später musste ich mich links halten und auf die Interstate 90 wechseln. Danach wurde es entspannter, da ich dem Highway eine ganze Weile folgen sollte.  
Die Strecke führte mich zuerst mitten durch Boston hindurch und ein paar Mal musste ich mich orientieren, welcher Spur ich folgen sollte. Aber nachdem ich den Highway 95 kreuzte, ließ ich Boston hinter mir. Die Straße wurde leerer und ich konnte etwas entspannter fahren.

Ich ließ meine Gedanken ein wenig schweifen und dachte erneut über den Job nach, den ich angenommen hatte. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit war meine Fahrt ohne Führerschein nicht das Schlimmste an diesem Auftrag. Bilder von mir in Handschellen, oder schlimmer von einem vollkommen zerstörten Auto am Straßenrand schossen mir durch den Kopf.  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, um die Gedanken los zu werden. Stattdessen überlegte ich, was ich machen sollte, wenn ich in New York ankam. Wenn die Zeit auf der Routenbeschreibung stimmte, würde ich etwa gegen neun Uhr dort ankommen. Auf jeden Fall musste ich mir noch einen Platz zum Schlafen suchen und einen Ort, um etwas zu essen, vorzugsweise keinen McDonalds.

Die Straße blieb weiterhin ruhig. Ich musste noch einmal den Highway wechseln und fuhr dann auf der Interstate 84 in Richtung Süden. Nach einiger Zeit wandelte sich die Landschaft neben Fahrbahn und es wurde wieder bewohnter. Die Straße wurde zwischendurch voller.  
Am Rande von Hartford musste ich erneut die Interstate wechseln. Noch ein paar Mal musste ich am Rande von Städten den Highway wechseln, bis ich mitten in Bridgeport auf die Interstate 95 fuhr, welcher ich bis ich am Rande New Yorks war.  
Es ging zwar bereits auf neun Uhr zu, allerdings war die Straße immer noch voll. Zudem musste ich auf die Beschilderung achten, damit ich mich nicht verfuhr. Auf der anderen Seite der Kennedy Bridge musste ich vom Highway abfahren. Der Autohändler lag nur einen Block entfernt.

Ich wollte auf der Straße davor anhalten, doch anscheinend wurde ich bereits erwartet. Eines der Garagentore öffnete sich und ein Mann, der daneben gestanden hatte, stieß sich von der Wand ab und bedeutete mir hinein zu fahren. Ich folgte der Anweisung und ließ den Wagen langsam durch die Öffnung rollen.  
Mir wurde ein Stellplatz zugewiesen und nach Abschalten des Motors nahm ich meinen Rucksack, packte die Straßenkarte ein und stieg aus. Ich ging zur Rückseite und holte meinen Koffer aus dem Kofferraum, als der Mann von draußen sich zu mir gesellte.

„Gab's irgendwelche Probleme auf der Fahrt?", wollte er ohne Begrüßung wissen.  
„Nein. Es war ziemlich ruhig", antwortete ich ihm nervös.  
„Gut. Hier ist dein Geld", entgegnete er und reichte mir einen Umschlag.  
Ich bedankte mich und steckte das Geld in meine Tasche.  
„Gibt es hier in der Nähe ein Motel?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
„Phil sagte schon, dass du nicht von hier kommst", meinte der Mann nur, ergänzte dann doch noch, „Ein Stück die Straße runter. Auf der anderen Seite der Gleise rechts ist eins."  
„Danke. Ich werd dann mal gehen", verabschiedete ich mich erleichtert.  
„Warte mal. Ich soll dir noch sagen, wenn du immer noch nen Job suchst, komm morgen bis zehn Uhr hier ins Büro. Ohne deinen Koffer und Kram. Und frag nach Lukas."  
„Ich überleg's mir", gab ich zu und verschwand durch das immer noch geöffnete Garagentor.

Ich bog nach rechts und konnte die genannten Gleise bereits erkennen. Es waren nur etwa 500 Meter. Das Motel sah nicht schlecht aus. Allerdings auch nicht wirklich gut. Ich ging zur Rezeption und fragte nach einem Zimmer.  
Nachdem ich meine Sachen in den dritten Stock geschleppt hatte, zog ich mir frische Klamotten an und machte mich auf den Weg zu einer Pizzeria, an der ich vorbei gekommen war. Es war wenig los und so hatte ich kein Problem einen Platz zu finden. Das Essen war lecker und auch nicht so teuer.

Zurück in meinem Zimmer fing ich an nachzudenken, während ich mir die Zähne putzte und mich ins Bett legte. Ich brauchte Arbeit. Irgendetwas um Geld zu verdienen. Das Angebot von dem Typen kam mir in den Sinn. Wollte ich weiterhin Jobs erledigen, die mit Sicherheit illegal waren? Andererseits konnte ich ohne Papiere jeglicher Art überhaupt andere Arbeit finden? Fragen über Fragen. Alle waren wichtig.  
Eine der ersten Fragen, die mir einfielen war: Was für Jobs soll ich für den `Boss` erledigen? Sollten es Fahrt- oder Kurierdienste sein hätte ich kein Problem damit. Alles weitere würde ich wahrscheinlich ablehnen. Wobei Autos waschen oder etwas in der Art auch kein Problem wäre, vielleicht nicht gerade was ich mir als Traumjob vorstelle, aber besser als manch andere Arbeit. Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich ein.


	4. Anfänge

Also gut hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Hat dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert, aber ich hatte am Wochenende keine Zeit zu schreiben. Ich hoffe wie immer das es gefällt.

* * *

Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es noch nicht wirklich hell draußen, aber bereits verflucht laut. Ich machte das Lämpchen neben dem Bett an und warf einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. Es war kurz vor halb sieben. Ich ließ das Licht an, ließ mich wieder auf das Kissen sinken und seufzte leise. Ich wollte eigentlich noch nicht aufstehen, doch ich musste bis spätestens zehn Uhr beim Autohändler sein und davor wollte ich mir noch einmal Gedanken machen, ob ich wirklich weiter für die arbeiten wollte. Wer auch immer die waren.  
Nach dem Duschen machte ich mich auf die Suche nach meinem Frühstück. Ich würde schnell fündig und daher dauerte es nicht lange, bis ich wieder im Motel war. Ich setzte mich auf das Bett und ließ mich nach hinten fallen. Eigentlich hatte ich mich schon entschieden, mir das Angebot von diesem `Boss` anzuhören, aber immer wieder tauchten in meinem Kopf Bilder aus Krimiserien auf, die nur dazu dienten meine Ängste zu schüren.

Um kurz nach neun rang ich mich endlich dazu durch los zu gehen. Da der Weg nicht weit war, kam ich gegen kurz vor halb zehn am Autohaus an. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, bevor ich hinein ging. Die Verkaufshalle war nicht besonders groß. Nur zwei Autos wurden hier präsentiert. Die Rückseite des niedrigen Gebäudes war ebenfalls verglast und ich konnte dort drei oder vier kurze Reihen von Autos mit aufgemalten Preisen erkennen. Auf der rechten Seite lagen zwei Türen. Die vordere führte vermutlich in die Garage, in der ich gestern das Auto abgeliefert hatte und vor der hinteren standen mehrere Schreibtische, wahrscheinlich für die Verkäufer. Von dort kam auch sofort ein Mann auf mich zu.

„Guten Tag. Nach was für einem Auto suchen sie?", begrüßte er mich höflich.  
„Nach gar keinem. Ich sollte mich hier bei Lukas, wegen eines Jobs melden", antwortete ich ihm.  
„Ah ja. Folge mir bitte", erwiderte er und drehte sich um.

Wir gingen an den Schreibtischen vorbei und durch die dahinter liegende Tür. Wir gelangten auf einen kurzen Gang mit zwei Türen an jeder Seite. Der Verkäufer klopfte an die zweite Tür rechts und wartete einen Moment, bevor er eintrat. Er bedeutete mir mit der Hand zu warten und die Tür schloss sich vor meiner Nase. Keine Minute später kam der Mann zurück und erklärte: „Lukas erwartet dich."  
Ich bedankte mich und betrat das Büro. Es war nicht sonderlich groß und voll gepackt mit Aktenschränken, einem Schreibtisch vor dem zwei Stühle standen einem großen Gummibaum. Ich setzte mich nervös auf einen der Stühle und blickte diesen Lukas vorsichtig an.

„Du bist also gestern für uns gefahren?", fing er an.  
„Äh, ja", erwiderte ich verunsichert.  
„Du hast Phil gesagt, dass du keinen Führerschein hast?", fragte er nach.  
„Richtig", antwortete ich, „Ich war in Deutschland kurz vor der Prüfung."  
„Hm. Dann sollte das kein Problem sein."  
„Also wäre das Angebot wieder als Fahrer?", wollte ich unsicher wissen.  
„Nicht so ganz. Wir brauchen einen neuen Kurier, der Nachrichten an Geschäftspartner ausliefert. Ein Auto würden wir dir stellen und du bräuchtest auch noch einen neuen Führerschein", erklärte er.  
„Das ist allerdings kein Problem. Wir machen ein Foto, du holst deine Sachen und kommst auf die Rückseite zum Parkplatz. Dann bekommst du die Papiere, den Schlüssel für das Auto und deinen ersten Auftrag. Verstanden?", fuhr er fort.  
„In Ordnung. Wie sieht es mit der Bezahlung aus? Und wollen sie nicht meinen Namen wissen?", erkundigte ich mich verwirrt.  
„Die Bezahlung richtet sich nach der Strecke, die du fahren musst, daher kann ich darüber keine genaue Auskunft geben. Anders als gestern wirst du allerdings immer erst nach dem Job bezahlt. Dein Name ist unwichtig. Du bekommst einen von uns", antwortete er.  
„Äh, ok? Denke ich?"  
„Gut. Dann wäre ja alles geklärt. Klopf an der Tür gegenüber und sag Carmela, du bist der neue Kurier. Sie kümmert sich dann um alles weitere."

Ich stand auf, bedankte mich für die Arbeit und ging wieder nach draußen auf den Gang. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und ließ mir kurz durch den Kopf gehen, wie viele Gesetze ich wahrscheinlich brach, bevor ich versuchte die Gedanken abzuschütteln. Es würde jetzt auch nichts mehr bringen. Ich steckte da voll drin.  
Ich klopfte an der Tür auf der anderen Seite des Gangs und wartete darauf hereingebeten zu werden, bevor ich eintrat. Auch dieses Büro war nicht sonderlich groß, allerdings nicht so vollgestopft, wie das von Lukas. An der linken Wand hing eine blaue Leinwand und in einer der Ecken lehnte eine auf einem Stativ befestigte Kamera. Auf der rechten Seite standen ein paar Aktenschränke und in der Mitte war ein kleiner Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl davor.  
Carmela hatte hellblondes Haar und schien Anfang bis Mitte 30 zu sein. Sie hatte helle Augen und ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Junge?", fragte sie.  
„Lukas schickt mich. Ich bin der neue Kurier", antwortete ich leise.  
„Ach, nicht so schüchtern. Komm rein, setz dich. Dann können wir in Ruhe alles durchgehen", meinte sie und zeigte auf den Stuhl vor sich.  
Ich ließ mich vorsichtig nieder und lächelte sie vorsichtig an. Sie ließ ihren Blick einmal schweifen und fing dann an mich mit Fragen zu löchern.  
„Größe?"  
„1,80m"  
„Du weißt nicht zufällig wie viel das in Fuß ist, oder?", hakte sie nach.  
„Uh, nein", gab ich zu.  
„Kein Problem. Werd ich schon rausfinden. Gewicht?"  
„Ich glaub etwa 75kg."  
„Passt schon. Haarfarbe ist blond. Augenfarbe,... blau?"  
„Ja. Blau oder grau."  
„Ich schreib blau. Alles klar. Das Einzige, was noch fehlt, ist das Foto", meinte sie und stand auf. „Nimm den Stuhl und stell ihn vor die Leinwand."  
Ich folgte ihren Anweisungen und kurze Zeit später schoss sie mehrere Bilder mit der Kamera. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display und schaute mich dann an.  
„Alles klar. Das war's dann hier. Du kannst gehen."

Ich nickte und verabschiedete mich und machte mich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Motel. Das Zusammenpacken meiner Sachen war schnell erledigt. Ich hatte nicht viel mit und von dem Wenigen auch kaum etwas aus der Tasche genommen. Ich ließ mir daher Zeit und trödelte auch auf dem Weg zurück.  
Der Parkplatz war noch einmal durch einen niedrigen Metallzaun vom Verkaufsgelände getrennt. Als ich dort ankam, saß Carmela auf einer Bank an der Gebäudewand und trank Kaffee. Ich ging auf sie zu und blieb nervös vor ihr stehen.

„Sind das alle deine Sachen?", fragte sie mich.  
Ich nickte.  
„Komm setz dich und werd mal etwas locker."  
Ich stellte meinen Koffer neben die Bank und setzte mich.  
„Bist ziemlich nervös was?"  
Ich nickte wieder.  
„Ganz ruhig. Ist ein ganz leichter Job. Hier ist übrigens dein Führerschein und der Schlüssel", meinte sie und reichte mir beides. Ich warf einen Blick darauf und verstaute ihn in meinem Portemonnaie.  
„Der blaue Nissan Sentra da vorne ist für dich. Fahrzeugschein und Versicherungspapiere liegen mit dem Brief im Handschuhfach", erklärte sie und zeigte auf ein blaues Auto, welches am rechten Rand des Parkplatzes stand.  
„Wo soll ich den hinbringen?"  
„Weiß ich nicht. Die Adresse ist auch im Handschuhfach. Zusammen mit genauen Anweisungen. Wenn du den Job erledigt hast, kommst du so wieder zurück nach New York. Du musst dann allerdings zu einem Restaurant und nicht hierhin."  
„Welches Restaurant?"  
„Manna's. Liegt nicht weit von hier. Wenn man vorne raus geht einfach nach rechts, unter den Gleisen durch und dann an der ersten Kreuzung dahinter auf der Ecke. Frag die Kellnerin einfach nach einem Tisch für Green."  
Ich nickte erneut. „Noch irgendetwas das ich beachten muss?"  
„Halt dich an die Verkehrsregeln. Wenn du nen Strafzettel kriegst, zahlst du den selber. Ansonsten war das alles. Vielleicht sieht man sich nochmal wieder."

Ich stand auf, nahm Koffer und Rucksack und ging zu `meinem` Auto. Ich verstaute mein Gepäck vorerst im Kofferraum. Ich setzte mich auf den Fahrersitz und holte erneut meinen Führerschein hervor. Es war mein Bild. Und die meisten anderen Daten stimmten auch. Mein Name war jetzt Paul Michael Green und ich bin am 25.03.1991 geboren. Ich war anscheinend älter als meine Schwester.  
Ich atmete tief durch und öffnete das Handschuhfach. Darin waren wie versprochen Fahrzeugschein, Versicherungspapiere, ein brauner Umschlag ohne irgendeine Beschriftung und ein Zettel mit einer Adresse in Philadelphia. Philadelphia,... wie zum Teufel komme ich nach Philadelphia?  
Ich packte die Sachen zurück ins Handschuhfach und überlegte. Beim McDonalds gestern hätte ich kostenlos das WLAN nutzen können. Der erste Schritt war also zu irgendeinem McDonalds fahren und mir ne Route anzeigen lassen. Ich stellte den Fahrersitz und die Spiegel ein, wie ich es in der Fahrschule gelernt hatte und fuhr vom Parkplatz.


	5. Arbeit

So Leute, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Es hat leider wieder etwas gedauert und bis ich das nächste Mal etwas hochladen kann, wird es wohl ähnlich sein. Die nächste Woche bin ich unterwegs und komme gar nicht zum Schreiben und danach sind die Feiertage. Aber zwischen den Jahren habe ich frei und versuche ein bisschen mehr zu schaffen und ein kleines Polster zu schaffen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Kapitel.

* * *

Ich fuhr zuerst nach links weiter in die Stadt hinein und bog an der nächsten größeren Straße nach rechts ab. Ich hielt ständig meine Augen nach einem McDonalds, oder einem Burger King, oder überhaupt einer Fast Food Kette. Wahrscheinlich boten sie alle kostenloses W-Lan. Ich hatte Glück. Auf der rechten Straßenseite tauchte das so vertraute goldene M auf. Ich lenkte den Wagen auf einen Parkplatz, stieg aus und nahm meinen Rucksack aus dem Kofferraum.

Ich kaufte mir eine große Cola, fragte nach den Zugangsdaten für's Internet und setzte mich an einen der Tische. Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem Getränk und holte meinen Laptop hervor. Nach dem Hochfahren überprüfte ich erst einmal, wie viel Ladung der Akku noch hatte, bevor ich mich mit dem Internet verband.  
Zuerst ging ich in mein Mail-Postfach. Ich wollte wissen, ob Lea mir geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte, allerdings nichts langes. Sie drückte nur ihre Hoffnung aus, dass ich gut angekommen sei und wollte so schnell es geht Neuigkeiten hören. Ich überlegte kurz und fing dann an ihr zu antworten.

 _Hey Schwesterchen,_

 _es geht mir gut. Ich bin recht gut angekommen. Bin zur Zeit in New York und habe hier einen Job. Ich soll für einen Autohändler die Autos waschen. Wohne aber im Moment noch im Motel. Weiß aber nicht so ganz, wie ich an eine Wohnung komme. Halte dich auf dem Laufenden._

 _Steffen_

Kurz, knapp und nicht unbedingt die ganze Wahrheit, aber besser als ihr erklären zu müssen, dass ich irgendwie in etwas Kriminelles rein geraten bin. Also so mehr oder weniger. Ich seufzte noch einmal und schickte die Mail dann ab. Die Routenplanung ging super leicht. Ich kramte den Block aus meinem Rucksack und fing an mir die wichtigsten Eckpunkte zu notieren. Als ich damit fertig war, sammelte ich alles wieder zusammen und machte mich auf den Weg.

Durch die Wegbeschreibung war die Fahrt eine ruhige Angelegenheit. Die Straße war größtenteils frei und es gab keine Probleme. In Philadelphia selbst musste ich häufiger auf meine Notizen schauen, aber im Stadtgebiet war das zu erwarten.  
Mein Zielort war ein chinesisches Restaurant. Laut meinen Anweisungen sollte ich die Bedienung nach einem gewissen Song fragen. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, nahm den Briefumschlag aus dem Handschuhfach und stieg aus. Das Restaurant lag an einer Straßenecke und hatte den Eingang direkt auf der Ecke.  
Im Inneren sah das Restaurant nicht sehr besonders aus. In den Ecken standen Bambuspflanzen und ein Bereich wurde durch eine Art Torbogen abgetrennt, aber das war's. Rot gestrichene Wände, dünne Gardinen vor den Fenstern und ein Haufen kleiner Tischchen. Eine Bedienung kam mit einer Karte auf mich zu und ich wartete, bis sie vor mir stand.

„Einen Tisch für sie?", fragte sie mich lächelnd.  
„Nein. Ich wollte mich hier mit jemandem treffen. Song", antwortete ich leicht unsicher.  
„Ah, ja. Sie werden erwartet. Ich bringe sie zu ihrem Tisch", meinte sie und ging auf den Torbogen zu. Ich folgte ihr und bemerkte, dass die Tische in dem abgetrennten Bereich etwas größer waren. Zusätzlich waren sie etwas voneinander getrennt und boten daher ein wenig Privatsphäre. Die Kellnerin führte mich zu einem Tisch an der rechten Wand an dem bereits ein Mann saß. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber auf die Bank und er sah von seiner Zeitung auf.  
„Du bist der Postbote?", fragte er mich ruhig.

Ich nickte nervös und legte den Briefumschlag auf den Tisch. Er nickte mir zu und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Zeitung. Ich zögerte noch ganz kurz, stand dann auf und ging wieder nach draußen. Ich setzte mich zurück in meinen Wagen und atmete tief durch. Ich war immer noch nervös. Dabei war es viel einfacher gewesen, als ich angenommen hatte. Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Uhr und entschied etwas zu essen, bevor ich mich auf den Rückweg nach New York machte.

Ich fuhr die gleiche Strecke, die ich auch auf dem Hinweg genommen hatte, da ich einige Restaurants an einer der größeren Straßen gesehen hatte. Letztendlich entschied ich mich für eine Pizzeria. Nicht unbedingt originell, aber es war mir lieber, als jetzt irgendwelche Experimente zu starten.  
Für den restlichen Weg nach New York brauchte ich deutlich länger. Es war schon fast acht, als ich auf der Straße bei Manna's parkte. Ich ging rein und blickte mich um. Es erinnerte mich ein wenig an ein italienisches Restaurant. Mit orange-beige gestrichenen Wänden, einem Weinregal an einer der Wände und mehreren kleineren Bildern von mediterranen Landschaften an der Anderen.

Eine Kellnerin kam mit einer Speisekarte auf mich zu und sprach mich an: „Ein Tisch für sie alleine?"  
„Es müsste ein Tisch reserviert sein. Für Green?", erklärte ich nervös.  
„Ah, Mr. Green, ich führe sie hin."

Sie führte mich in einen etwas ruhigeren Bereich und dort an einen kleinen Tisch am Rand, an dem bereits ein Mann saß. Er schien Mitte dreißig zu sein und hatte dunkle Haare, die vorne bereits dünner wurden. Vor ihm stand ein Glas Bier und er schien die Speisekarte zu studieren. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber und wartete, dass er reagieren würde.

„Du hast Geduld. Das ist gut", meinte er plötzlich. „Keine Probleme gehabt?"  
„War alles ruhig", antwortete ich. Er nickte.  
„Du weißt, weswegen du bei uns bist?"  
„Für Jobs, wie den heute. Nachrichten oder Briefe überbringen", sagte ich nervös.  
„Vor allem. Aber wir haben natürlich nicht ständig so etwas. Du hast schon einmal ein Auto überführt, oder?", fragte er nach.  
„Ja, gestern."  
„So etwas könnte auch auf dich zukommen. Du kannst unterschiedlichste Jobs bekommen. Alle hängen irgendwie damit zusammen etwas von einer Stadt in eine Andere zu bringen. Du nimmst den Job an und erledigst ihn. Und wenn alles erledigt ist, kommst du wieder hierher und erhältst deine Bezahlung. Verstanden?"  
Ich nickte. Er griff neben sich auf die Bank und stellte eine Papiertüte auf den Tisch.  
„Darin ist dein Geld und ein Handy. Es ist nur eine Nummer eingespeichert. Das bleibt auch so. Es gibt zwei Gründe diese Nummer anzurufen. Der Erste ist ein erledigter Job. Dann nenn aber auch die Zeit, zu der du hier sein wirst. Der Zweite ist ein Notfall, und ich meine wirklich nur ein Notfall. Ein Strafzettel gehört nicht dazu. Ein Unfall vielleicht, kommt darauf an, wie schlimm. Wenn du im Gefängnis bist hast du Pech gehabt. Verstanden?"  
Ich nickte erneut und griff nach der Tüte. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und stellte sie dann neben mich auf die Bank. Der Mann trank den letzten Schluck Bier und stand dann auf.  
„Bleib ruhig und iss etwas. Ich erwarte dich morgen um neun Uhr wieder hier, Green", erklärte er und verschwand.

Ich warf einen Blick auf die Speisekarte und bestellte mir die Spaghetti Carbonara und eine Cola, als die Kellnerin wiederkam. Es schmeckte gut, aber ich konnte beim Essen nicht so richtig entspannen. Nach dem Zahlen ging ich zurück zu meinem Auto und packte die Tüte vorerst in meinen Rucksack.  
Der Weg zum Motel war kurz und ich bekam ohne Probleme wieder ein Zimmer. Ich setzte mich auf's Bett und ließ mich nach hinten fallen. Ich war völlig fertig. Ich hatte heute fast sieben Stunden auf der Straße verbracht. Und das würde in der nächsten Zeit anscheinend mein ganzer Job sein. Immer wieder von einer Stadt zu einer anderen fahren. Ich atmete tief durch und packte die Tüte aus. Das Handy kam in meine Hosentasche, das Geld blieb in der Tüte, wurde aber durch das Geld von gestern ergänzt. Da ich noch genug Bares in meinem Portemonnaie hatte, kam die Tüte in meinen Koffer. Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Uhr und entschied mich schlafen zu gehen. Wer weiß, wo ich morgen hin musste.


	6. Reisen

So ich bin aus der Zwangspause zurück und hab mich auch über die Feiertage ein wenig reingehängt, damit ich heute ein neues Kapitel hochladen kann. Ich versuche noch während meines Urlaubs ein weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben, das dann wahrscheinlich Neujahr kommen würde. Versprechen kann ich jedoch nichts.

Ich hoffe wie immer, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt.

* * *

Ich erwachte am nächsten Morgen relativ früh. Nach dem Duschen und Anziehen brachte ich meine Sachen in mein Auto und setzte mich ins Manna's. Ich hatte noch ein wenig Zeit bis zu meinem Treffen und wollte eine Kleinigkeit frühstücken. Ich war noch am Essen, als der Mann von gestern auftauchte. Er setzte sich zu mir an den Tisch und bestellte sich selbst einen Kaffee.

„Ah, ich sehe du hältst dich an Absprachen. Sehr gut", begrüßte er mich.  
„Darf ich eigentlich irgendwann noch einen Namen erfahren? Es ist mir etwas unangenehm, nicht zu wissen, wie ich sie ansprechen soll", fragte ich vorsichtig nach.  
„Nenn mich Jack. Bist du fertig mit Essen?"  
Ich nickte und schob meinen Teller etwas von mir.  
„Gut. Hier ist dein neuer Auftrag", meinte er und reichte mir einen braunen Umschlag und einen kleineren Zettel, „und das hier sind die Anweisungen. Mach dich auf den Weg."

Ich nahm beides entgegen, bezahlte bei der vorbeikommenden Kellnerin und ging wieder nach draußen. Im Wagen angekommen, verstaute ich den Briefumschlag wieder im Handschuhfach und zückte den Zettel mit den Anweisungen. Es war dieses Mal eine Adresse in Washington D.C. Ich überlegte kurz und machte mich dann auf den Weg zum gleichen McDonalds wie gestern.

Es kam eine gewisse Routine in mein Leben. Ich bekam einen Auftrag, wenn es eine neue Adresse war, fuhr ich zum McDonalds und suchte mir eine Route raus, aber es gab ein paar Orte, die ich immer wieder anfahren musste. Dazu gehörte sowohl Philadelphia, als auch Washington. Meistens dauerte ein Weg nicht länger als sieben Stunden, daher war ich entweder am gleichen Tag, oder am Morgen darauf wieder zurück im Manna's. Neue Aufträge gab es nur morgens.

Lea und ich hielten über Mails Kontakt. Wir schrieben uns nicht täglich, aber doch ziemlich regelmäßig. Durch sie erfuhr ich auch, dass mein Verschwinden erst knapp zwei Wochen nach meinem Abflug bemerkt wurde. Annina hatte beim Bogenschießen Niklas gefragt, wo ich sei, mehr war jedoch nicht gekommen.  
Ich genoss meine Freiheit. Es gab nicht viele Vorschriften für mich. Ich musste zügig liefern und schnell wieder zur Verfügung stehen und am aller wichtigsten, mich hatte nicht zu interessieren, was genau ich ablieferte. Aber nach ein paar Aufträgen fing Jack an mich zu fragen, wie meine Kontaktperson am anderen Ende reagierte. In den meisten Fällen so gut wie gar nicht, daher konnte ich ihm selten etwas berichten.

Als ich das erste Mal von der Polizei angehalten wurde, war ich verflucht nervös. Ich war das erste Mal auf einer längeren Tour. Ich sollte ein kleines Päckchen nach Atlanta liefern. Alleine der Hinweg würde mich schon den ganzen Tag kosten. Anscheinend war ich ein wenig zu schnell gefahren. Nervös gab ich ihm meinen Führerschein und die Fahrzeugpapiere. Er stellte ein paar Fragen, gab mir das Knöllchen und ließ mich weiterfahren.  
Nach dieser Begegnung war ich vorsichtiger. Ein einfaches Knöllchen war zwar nicht das Problem, aber ich hatte immer noch die Vermutung, dass zumindest die Päckchen, die ich transportieren musste, nicht legal waren. Daher hatte ich keine Lust auf Durchsuchungen.

Jack lobte mich mehrmals für meine zuverlässige Arbeit und einmal erklärte er, dass auch sein Boss zufrieden damit war, wie es lief. Es war nach der zweitlängsten Fahrt gewesen, die ich machen musste. Ich sollte ein Auto nach Las Vegas überführen. Es war ein schöner Wagen. Ich brauchte drei Tage für den Hinweg. Zurück buchte ich mir einen Flug.  
Alles in allem gefiel mir die Arbeit. Ich verdiente gutes Geld, ohne mich dafür groß anstrengen zu müssen. Die Zeit nach der Arbeit konnte ich verbringen, wie ich wollte, einzige Bedingung war, dass ich am nächsten Morgen fahrtüchtig sein musste.

Im März hatte ich das erste Mal das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden. Ich war gerade auf dem Rückweg von Boston, eine Strecke die ich recht häufig fuhr, als mir immer wieder ein Auto auffiel. Es konnte natürlich auch nur ein Zufall sein, daher erwähnte ich es Jack gegenüber nicht.  
Etwas mehr als eine Woche später fiel mir allerdings erneut das Auto auf. Es war wieder auf dem Rückweg von Boston nach New York und dieses Mal sprach ich Jack darauf an. Er stellte noch ein paar zusätzliche Fragen, kam dann jedoch nicht mehr auf das Thema zurück.  
Dennoch dauerte es fast drei Wochen, bis ich das nächste Mal nach Boston musste. Ich war bei der Fahrt fast genau so nervös, wie bei meinem ersten Auftrag, welchen ich in Boston angenommen hatte. Ständig blickte ich mich um, beobachtete jedes einzelne Auto im Rückspiegel und achtete auf jedes Kennzeichen. Auf dem Rückweg lief es ähnlich ab. Ich tat alles um nicht aufzufallen und beobachtete jedes Auto, das auch nur ansatzweise in meine Richtung fuhr. Es war jedoch nicht nötig. Niemand verfolgte mich. Kein Wagen blieb ungewöhnlich lange hinter mir, oder fuhr ungewöhnlich dicht auf.

Ich kam wieder etwas zur Ruhe. Die Nervosität fiel zwar nicht vollständig von mir ab, aber ich betrachtete auf meinen Fahrten von und nach Boston nicht mehr jedes Auto mit Argusaugen. Ich fragte Jack nicht was genau vorgefallen war, oder ob ich mir alles nur eingebildet hatte und er erklärte mir auch nichts. Nach der ersten Fahrt nach der Pause hatte er wissen wollen, ob ich noch das Gefühl hatte verfolgt zu werden. Als ich seine Frage verneinte, nickte er und gab mir mein Geld. Am nächsten Tag hatte ich einen neuen Auftrag und wir redeten nicht mehr über das Thema.

Es war Anfang Mai, als ich das nächste Mal ein komisches Gefühl hatte. Es verwirrte mich, denn ich war auf dem Weg nach Montreal. Für gewöhnlich mochte ich die Strecke. Sie führte vielfach durch Wald und es war wenig Verkehr. Sie war zwar auch etwas länger, wodurch ich erst spät wieder in New York ankommen würde, aber das nahm ich in Kauf.  
An diesem Tag war es jedoch etwas Anderes. Ich hatte ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl, welches ich nicht abschütteln konnte. Ich hatte Warrensburg, den letzten größeren Ort bereits hinter mir gelassen und es würde auch erst kurz vor der kanadischen Grenze wieder belebter werden.

Ich warf einen nervösen Blick in den Rückspiegel, konnte jedoch nichts entdecken, was mein Gefühl erklären würde, daher fuhr ich weiter. Etwas später blitzte plötzlich etwas in meinem Seitenspiegel. Ich drehte mich im Sitz, um es genauer betrachten zu können und erkannte ein Auto, das rasant näher kam.  
Jetzt bekam ich es doch mit der Angst zu tun. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es das gleiche Auto war, das mich schon einmal verfolgt hatte. Und so wie sie aufholten, glaubte ich nicht, dass sie mir einfach nur folgen wollten. Ich drückte selbst das Gaspedal durch und beobachtete, wie sich der Abstand zu meinen Verfolgern vorerst stabilisierte.  
Mir wurde allerdings schnell klar, dass mein alter Nissan Sentra nicht mit deren Auto mithalten konnte. Denn obwohl ich Vollgas gab, holten sie immer noch auf. Nicht mehr ganz so zügig, aber wenn mir nicht schnell etwas einfiel, um sie abzuhängen, würde ich herausfinden, was sie von mir wollten und ich glaubte nicht im Geringsten, dass mir das gefallen würde.

Mit einem Mal hörte ich Schüsse hinter mir. Erschrocken und vollkommen verängstigt warf ich immer wieder Blicke nach hinten. Ein Mann hing aus dem Beifahrerfenster und schoss immer wieder Salven auf mich. Mehrere Kugeln trafen den Kofferraum oder die linke Flanke.  
Ich versuchte verzweifelt den Schüssen auszuweichen, aber es half nicht wirklich. Ich fuhr leichte Schlangenlinien, wollte allerdings gleichzeitig das Tempo halten, oder lieber noch schneller werden. Das Ganze resultierte jedoch nur darin, dass meine Verfolger aufholten und ich mehr und mehr Probleme hatte meinen Wagen unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Die Heckscheibe splitterte und mir flogen mehrere Kugeln um die Ohren. Das Auto war mittlerweile fast auf meiner Höhe. Ein zweiter Mann hängte sich aus dem Fenster der Rückbank und eröffnete ebenfalls das Feuer. Es gab einen lauten Knall und ich verlor vollständig die Kontrolle. Der Wagen schlingerte nur noch über den Highway. Es fielen erneut Schüsse und ich spürte nur noch Schmerz.

Ich wurde durchgeschüttelt. Das Auto schien sich zu überschlagen. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wo oben oder unten war. Ich konnte kaum die Augen offen halten. Die Schüsse verstummten. Motorengeräusche verstummten. Ich roch Blut und frische Luft. Eine eigenartige Mischung. Dann verlor ich das Bewusstsein.


	7. Begegnungen

So hier ist jetzt endlich das nächste Kapitel. Eigentlich wollte ich es schon letzte Woche schreiben. Allerdings bin ich krank geworden und dann kam Silvester und dadurch hat sich das alles ein wenig verzögert. Aber ein gutes hat es auch. Ich bin zur Zeit krank geschrieben und wenn alles gut geht, schaffe ich diese Woche noch ein Kapitel. Ich werde dieses Mal nichts versprechen, aber ich versuche es. Also dann, ich hoffe wie immer, es gefällt euch und wenn ihr Kritik oder Ideen habt, meldet euch gerne.

* * *

Ich spürte Feuer. Ich spürte Schmerz, unfassbaren Schmerz. Ich war verwirrt. Es fühlte sich an, als würde es in mir brennen. Hatte das Auto in Brand gestanden? Hatte es sich durch den Unfall entzündet? Verbrannte ich bei lebendigem Leib? Ich verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.

Als ich das nächste Mal zu mir kam, war etwas anders. Es brannte immer noch in all meinen Adern. Es fühlte sich an wie flüssiges Feuer. Aber ich bekam mehr von meiner Umgebung mit. Ich war nicht mehr im Auto. So viel wurde mir schnell klar. Ich lag auf einem Bett, oder einer anderen weichen Unterlage. Die Luft war warm und trocken und es ging kein Wind. Allerdings konnte ich mich nicht bewegen. Ich konnte nicht schreien, obwohl ich wollte. Es war die Hölle. Ich war froh, als ich wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit abdriftete.

`Wie lange dauerte es denn, zu sterben?`, schoss mir durch den Kopf, als ich das nächste Mal zu mir kam. Es schoss immer noch Feuer durch meine Adern. Die Schmerzen waren immens. Aber ich bekam immer mehr von meiner Umgebung mit. Es war, als würden meine Sinne besser werden. Vollkommen unlogisch.  
Warum sollten meine Sinne besser werden, wenn ich starb? Wie sollte das funktionieren? **Wieso** sollte das funktionieren? Was ich jedoch dadurch feststellte war, dass ich tatsächlich in einem Haus war. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich auf einem Bett lag, mit einer dünnen Decke über mir. Es war sehr ruhig. So ruhig, das ich meinen eigenen, schnellen Herzschlag hören konnte. Kurz danach verlor ich erneut das Bewusstsein.

Ich kehrte noch ein paar Mal in diesen `Wachzustand` zurück, in dem ich zwar alles um mich herum mitbekam, vor allem den scheinbar allumfassenden Schmerz und das Feuer in meinen Adern, jedoch keinerlei Kontrolle über meinen Körper hatte. Und jedes Mal bemerkte ich etwas neues. Eine Stimme, die im Hintergrund undeutlich zu hören war. Geräusche, die entweder irgendwo im Haus, oder draußen ihren Ursprung hatten. Gerüche, auch wenn sie, wie der leichte Hauch eines Reinigungsmittels, scheinbar noch so fein waren. Und natürlich die unterschiedlichsten Nuancen, in denen mein Herz seinen Todeskampf führte.

Und dann veränderte sich etwas gravierend. Bei meiner Rückkehr in den Wachzustand hörte ich sofort das rasende Schlagen meines Herzens. Bei der Geschwindigkeit musste das Ende nahe sein. Zudem war es weitaus unruhiger um mich herum. Ein Auto schien sich von dem Haus zu entfernen, in dem ich lag. Mehrere Personen bewegten sich zielgerichtet durch die Räume. Und eine Person stand in meiner Nähe. Ich konnte sie atmen hören. Oder besser gesagt ihn, denn wenn meine Nase mich nicht täuschte, war es ein Mann, der mal hierhin mal dorthin ging, aber größtenteils in einer Ecke blieb.

Auch das Feuer in mir war anders. Es schien heißer zu brennen, als noch die Stunden oder Tage vorher. Und wenn es endlich meine Wünsche erhörte und aufhörte, ließ es eine unmenschliche Kälte zurück. Es zog sich immer mehr von meinen Extremitäten zurück und fokussierte sich auf mein Herz, welches nur noch schneller schlug. Einen wunderbaren Nebeneffekt hatten die kalten Körperteile allerdings: Der Schmerz war mit dem Feuer verschwunden.  
Ich hörte, wie noch fünf weitere Personen ins Zimmer kamen. Dem Geruch nach waren es drei Männer und zwei Frauen. Wieso ich das so genau unterscheiden konnte, war mir nicht klar. Das Feuer beschränkte sich mittlerweile auf meinen Torso und mein Herz schien mir aus der Brust springen zu wollen, so schnell schlug es. Dann schlug mein Herz ein letztes Mal. Das Feuer war verloschen. Mein Körper schien vollständig aus Eis zu bestehen. Aber ich war noch hier.

Ich riss meine Augen auf und blickte an die Decke des Raums. Sie war weiß, aber ich konnte so viele Einzelheiten in diesem Weiß erkennen. Direkt über mir tanzten Staubpartikel in der Luft und vollführten ein Faszinierendes Spiel von Licht und Schatten.  
Ich bekam aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung mit und sprang instinktiv auf. Ich landete in der der Tür gegenüberliegenden Ecke und warf einen flüchtigen Blick durch den Raum. Die Wand rechts von mir hatte große bodenlange Fenster und ging offenbar nach Süden. Die restlichen Wände waren cremefarben gestrichen. Neben dem Bett stand ein kleiner Tisch und links von mir befand sich ein Wandschrank und eine weitere Tür.

Mir gegenüber standen die sechs Personen, die ich bereits gehört hatte. Vier Männer und zwei Frauen. Ganz links stand ein Schrank von einem Mann. Es war kaum besser zu beschreiben. Er war groß, muskulös, hatte kurze, braune Haare und sah aus, als wäre er auf dem College.  
Rechts daneben stand ein Mann mit blonden Haaren und schlanker, aber muskulöser Statur. Er hatte einen neugierigen Blick und wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, war es der gleiche Mann, der vorher schon im Raum gewesen war. Neben ihm stand eine Frau mit brünetten Haaren und einem warmen, offenherzigen Blick.  
Rechts davon stand ein Paar, das ihre Verbindung deutlich offener zeigte. Eine kleine, elfenhafte Frau mit relativ kurzen, schwarzen Haaren umarmte einen blonden, skeptisch aussehenden Mann von hinten. Seine Haut schien vollständig von Narben überzogen zu sein, welche eine beunruhigende Ähnlichkeit zu menschlichen Bisswunden aufwiesen. Rechts außen stand ein Mann mit rötlich-bronzenem Haar. Er sah schlanker und schlaksiger aus, als die Anderen, und schien mich durchgehend zu mustern.

Ich war noch nie jemand, der gerne auf dem Präsentierteller stand und meine Erfahrungen mit Mobbing haben mich in meiner Nervosität Gruppen gegenüber nur bestätigt. Daher warf ich einen schnellen Blick aus dem Fenster und überlegte, ob es möglich war hindurch zu springen und abzuhauen.  
Ich kam jedoch nicht dazu, diese Überlegung in die Tat umzusetzen, da eine unnatürliche Ruhe mich mit einem Mal durchflutete. Der blonde Mann trat vorsichtig einen Schritt vor und hob die Hände beschwichtigend.

„Ganz ruhig. Wir wollen dir nichts tun", erklärte er ruhig.  
„Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Wer seid ihr?", fragte ich nervös, immer wieder fühlte ich meine Angst zurückkehren, nur um von diesem unnatürlichen Gefühl weggewaschen zu werden.  
„Vielleicht fangen wir mit deiner letzten Frage an", setzte der Mann an. „Mein Name ist Carlisle Cullen und was du hier siehst ist meine Familie. Oder besser gesagt, ein Teil davon.  
Neben mir steht meine wundervolle Frau Esme. Auf meiner anderen Seite steht Emmett. Das glückliche Pärchen sind Alice und Jasper und ganz außen steht Edward."

Er zeigte nacheinander auf die Mitglieder seiner Familie, welche mir kurz zunickten, wenn ihr Name genannt wurde. Es beruhigte mich ein wenig, wenn auch nicht viel. Carlisle hatte so eine Art an sich, dass ich ihm glauben wollte.

„Und wo bin ich?", wollte ich weiter wissen.  
„Das ist auch relativ leicht zu erklären. Du bist in unserem Haus in der Nähe von Lake Placid. Meine Töchter, Alice und Bella, haben dich in deinem Auto auf dem Highway gefunden. Du warst dem Tod sehr nahe. Sie brachten dich und deine Sachen her, in der Hoffnung, dass ich dir helfen würde."  
„Was ist mit mir geschehen?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
„Es sah aus, als hätte man versucht dich zu töten. Du hattest mehrere Schusswunden und Alice zufolge, sah dein Auto nicht anders aus", meinte Carlisle zur Erklärung.  
„Das meinte ich nicht. Was ist danach geschehen? Ich erinnere mich daran. Ich lag im Auto. Um mich herum brannte es. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich sterben würde. Wie konnte ich das überleben?", gab ich verwirrt zurück.  
„Du hättest es nicht überlebt. Nachdem du hergebracht wurdest, habe ich mich entschieden dich zu verwandeln. Es war deine einzige Chance zu überleben", ergänzte Carlisle.  
„Verwandeln?", fragte ich. Ich wurde nur noch verwirrter und es wurde schwerer und schwerer mich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, da ich ein starkes Kratzen im Hals verspürte. Es war kaum zu ignorieren und verkomplizierte das ganze Gespräch.  
„Carlisle", kam es jetzt vorsichtig von Edward.  
„Es ist nicht ganz so leicht zu erklären. Du warst dem Tod ausgesprochen nahe, als meine Töchter dich herbrachten. Ihre Hoffnung, dass ich dir helfen könnte, fußte sich nicht nur auf meine Fähigkeiten als Arzt, sondern auch auf der Tatsache, dass wir Vampire sind."  
Meine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und ich blickte mich nervös um.  
„Ja, wir alle hier sind Vampire. Und du gehörst jetzt auch dazu. Es ist nichts, was ich leichtfertig gemacht hätte, aber Alice hat mich überzeugt. Das Brennen, was du in deinem Hals verspürst, ist der Blutdurst. Als neugeborener Vampir ist er besonders stark, daher werden wir alle weiteren Erklärungen verschieben, bis du von deiner ersten Jagd zurückkehrst."  
Ich griff mir reflexartig an die Kehle und fühlte meine kalte Haut. Dann erst fiel mir mit Schrecken ein, was Blutdurst und Jagd implizierte und ich warf einen nervösen Blick zu den Anderen.  
„Nein, wir jagen keine Menschen", warf Edward von rechts ein. „Wir ernähren uns von Tierblut. Und du wirst nicht alleine jagen. Jasper, Emmett und ich werden dich begleiten."

Ich nickte und wartete auf einen Hinweis, wie es weitergehen sollte. Edward ging durch das Zimmer, öffnete eines der Fenster und ging dann hinaus, als wäre es ebenerdig. Emmett sprang von der Wand aus einfach durch und Jasper betrachtete mich kurz und wies mir dann, dass ich nun an der Reihe wäre. Ich warf einen Blick nach draußen und erkannte, dass wir nur im ersten Stock waren, daher folgte ich Edwards Beispiel und ging ohne Anstrengung nach draußen. Die Landung war ein Kinderspiel. Während ich in der Luft war erkannte ich jede Einzelheit um mich herum und hatte dadurch keinerlei Probleme auf den Füßen zu landen.


	8. Was jetzt?

Ich hab's endlich geschafft. Nach Krankheit, Überstunden und ein klein wenig Schreibblockade bin ich endlich dazu gekommen weiterzuschreiben. Hier ist also das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe wie immer, dass es euch gefällt. Und ich hoffe auch, dass die Abstände zwischen den Kapiteln wieder kürzer werden.

* * *

Der Wald fing fast direkt hinter dem Haus an. Ich blickte Edward fragend an und er wies in Richtung Süden. Wir liefen los; ich vorweg, Edward, Jasper und Emmet folgten mir. Ich blickte mich immer wieder fasziniert um. Es war zwar dunkel, doch ich konnte jedes einzelne Blatt an den Bäumen, bis zu den Fasern, erkennen. Das Glitzern des Mondlichts in kleinen Wassertropfen, die umherschwirrenden Insekten der Nacht, all das war klar zu erkennen, obwohl ich schneller lief, als die meisten, wenn nicht sogar alle, Sportwagen fahren konnten.  
Wir überquerten einen kleinen Fluss und Edward überholte mich. Kurz darauf bedeutete er mir stehen zu bleiben. Ich blickte in die Runde und bewunderte die Klarheit und Schönheit der Nacht. Das wenige Mondlicht reichte vollkommen aus, damit ich alles erkennen konnte. Die Farben waren leicht in Richtung dunkelblau oder violett verschoben, aber das änderte nichts an der schieren Masse an Details, die ich erkennen konnte.

„Wie läuft das jetzt?", fragte ich, während ich immer noch meine Umgebung betrachtete.  
„Du lässt deinem Instinkt freien Lauf", erklärte Edward, „Wir sind tief genug im Wald, damit du keine Menschen angreifst. Als Neugeborener wird dein Instinkt dich kontrollieren."  
„Ihr habt damit keine Probleme?", fragte ich.  
„Nicht so extrem. Es ist immer noch da, allerdings bringt Alter Erfahrung mit sich. Carlisle kann ohne Probleme im Krankenhaus arbeiten. Es ist eine Frage der Disziplin, Kontrolle und Gewöhnung und natürlich auch, wie lange die letzte Jagd her ist", führte Jasper weiter aus.

Ich nickte nur und atmete tief durch. Die Düfte des Waldes hatte ich schon im Leben geliebt. Das Moos, die Bäume, die verschiedenen Blumen und am liebsten die Erde nach dem Regen. Jetzt kamen noch viel mehr Gerüche dazu. Einige konnte verschiedenen Pflanzen zuordnen, die mir als Mensch nie aufgefallen wären. Auch jetzt waren sie nur sehr schwach.  
Aber ich roch noch etwas anderes. Bevor ich genau sagen konnte, was es war, lief ich los. Mein Gehirn schaltete auf Autopilot und ich rannte. Nicht einmal eine Minute später konnte ich durch die Bäume hindurch eine Herde Rehe sehen. Im Hinterkopf zog ich sofort die Verbindung zwischen den Rehen und dem verlockenden Duft.

Einen Moment später sprang ich eines der Rehe an und riss es zu Boden. Ich biss in den Hals und trank gierig das hervorschießende Blut. Als der Fluss versiegte, richtete ich mich auf und jagte dem Geruch der geflüchteten Rehe nach. Das ganze wiederholte sich noch vier Mal. Und in der ganzen Zeit bekam ich von meiner Umgebung sonst nicht sonderlich viel mit. Ich war absolut fokussiert auf meine Beute. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl.  
Als ich wieder Herr meiner Gedanken war, bemerkte ich zwei Dinge. Zum Einen, das Brennen in meinem Hals war deutlich schwächer geworden, wenn auch nicht vollständig verschwunden. Und zum Anderen, ich war übersät mit Blutspritzern und -klecksen.  
Edward, Jasper und Emmet standen ein paar Meter von mir entfernt und blickten mich aufmerksam an. Ich blickte noch einmal auf das letzte Reh, das ich erlegt hatte.

„Ist es immer so?", fragte ich ruhig.  
„Was?", wollte Jasper wissen.  
„Das ich vollkommen abschalte."  
„Nicht so extrem", fing Jasper an zu erklären, „Während der Jagd ist unser Instinkt am stärksten. Mit der Zeit gewinnst du mehr und mehr Kontrolle über dich selbst und damit auch Kontrolle während der Jagd. Aber..."  
„Der Instinkt wird immer eine große Rolle haben. Vor allem bei der Jagd", beendete Edward die Erklärung.  
Ich nickte nur.  
„Ich denke, wir können zurück gehen", warf Emmet ein. „Dann könntest du auch noch mit Carlisle reden. Er hat glaube ich auch noch ein paar Fragen."  
Ich warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu und nickte dann erneut. Die Anderen liefen los und ich folgte ihnen einen Moment später.

Es dauerte nicht lange, um wieder zum Haus zu rennen. Ich betrachtete es das erste Mal von außen. Es war hell und offen. Die Front zum Garten war fast vollständig verglast. Edward ging auf eine Glastür zu, als diese von der anderen Seite geöffnet wurde. Eine blonde, zierliche Frau trat heraus und sprach Edward an: „Hat er genug getrunken? Beim Hund wäre es nicht so schlimm, aber...?"  
„Ich denke, es reicht aus", unterbrach Edward sie.

Sie warf mir noch einen Blick zu und ging dann wieder rein. Edward folgte ihr und wir anderen taten es ihm nach. Wir kamen in ein großes Wohnzimmer. Auf der linken Seite hing ein großer Flachbildfernseher an der Wand. Auf der rechten Seite standen mehrere Sofas um einen kleinen Kaffeetisch herum.  
Carlisle und Esme saßen auf einer Zweiercouch mir zugewandt. Die große Couch vor der Wand wurde von einer Frau, einem vielleicht zwölfjährigen Mädchen und einem großen, muskelbepackten Mann in Beschlag genommen. Und auf der kleinen Couch, die der Fensterfront am nächsten stand, saßen Alice und die blonde Frau. Verwirrt stellte ich fest, dass sowohl das Mädchen, als auch der unbekannte Mann Herzschläge besaßen.  
Edward setzte sich auf die große Couch, neben die unbekannte Frau, und Emmet ging zur unbekannten blonden Frau. Jasper stellte sich neben Alice, wodurch für mich nicht wirklich Platz blieb. Ich rührte mich also nicht von der Stelle und wartete auf irgendeinen Hinweis, wie es weitergehen sollte.  
„Komm rein", sprach Carlisle mich an, „Ich möchte dir den Rest der Familie vorstellen."

Ich warf nochmal einen Blick zu den unbekannten Personen. Eine Frau mit braunen, langen Haaren. Neben ihr ein Mädchen mit bronzefarbenen Haaren und braunen Augen. Sie sah Edward recht ähnlich. Der muskulöse Mann mit rötlich-braunem Teint und die blonde Frau.  
Carlisle sprach weiter: „Neben Edward sitzen Bella, Renesmée und Jacob. Und neben Emmett sitzt Rose."  
Wieder nickten mir die Vorgestellten kurz zu, bevor Carlisle anfing zu erklären: „Renesmée ist die Tochter von Bella und Edward. Und Jacob gehört zum Stamm der Quileyute. Einigen Mitgliedern des Stammes ist es möglich, sich in sehr große Wölfe zu verwandeln."

„Übergroße Hunde", murmelte Rose.  
„Möchtest du dich vielleicht auch vorstellen?", fuhr Carlisle schnell fort.  
„Ich heiße Steffen", sagte ich vorsichtig. Ich war mir unsicher. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"  
„Ich würde dir erst einmal die Regeln für uns Vampire erklären und danach ein Angebot machen", antwortete er mir.  
„Regeln?", wollte ich vorsichtig wissen.  
„Es gibt eigentlich nur eine: Die Menschheit darf nicht erfahren, dass es Vampire wirklich gibt. Sprich keine auffälligen Toten. Keine Erklärungen gegenüber Menschen. Nichts was dieses Geheimnis gefährden würde", erläuterte er.  
„Und das Angebot?", hakte ich langsam nach.  
„Du bist durch uns in diese Situation geraten, daher würde ich dir anbieten bei uns zu bleiben. Wir helfen dir, dich in deinem neuen Leben zurechtzufinden und wenn du anschließend deinen eigenen Weg gehen möchtest, kannst du das tun."

Ich betrachtete ihn lange. Zumindest schien es mir lange. Sein Angebot klang verlockend, aber ich war mir nicht sicher. Mir schossen Bilder meiner Kindheit durch den Kopf. Immer stand ich alleine da und immer hatte ich es irgendwie gemeistert. Naja, nicht ganz alleine. Lea war bei mir gewesen. Wann hatte ich mich eigentlich zuletzt bei ihr gemeldet? Ich musste ihr unbedingt schreiben.

„Das Angebot ist ernst gemeint. Wir sind eine Familie und unterstützen einander", warf Edward plötzlich ein.  
Ich blickte ihn verwirrt an.  
„Edward, hör auf auf Gedanken zu antworten", mischte sich Jacob ein. Jetzt war ich vollständig verwirrt. Oder besser gesagt, mein Gehirn sprang von Thema zu Thema, von Möglichkeiten zu Möglichkeiten und schlussendlich von Katastrophen zu Katastrophen. Ich spürte leichte Nervosität in mir aufsteigen und überlegte, ob vielleicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um mich zurückzuziehen. Mich durchflutete wieder ein Gefühl der Ruhe, was mir allerdings erneut Unbehagen bereitete.  
„Jasper, bitte hör auf. Du machst es gerade nicht besser", sprach Edward plötzlich. „Carlisle, möchtest du vielleicht weiterreden?"  
„Ähm ja. Einige Vampire haben spezielle Gaben. Jasper zum Beispiel ist ein Empath. Er kann Gefühle spüren und beeinflussen. Und Edward kann Gedanken lesen", Übernahm Carlisle wieder die Führung.  
„Gedanken lesen?", fragte ich verunsichert.  
„Ja", antwortete Carlisle. „Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen?"  
„Kann ich mich irgendwo hinsetzen, wo ich ungestört bin?... Oder ich zumindest ein wenig Ruhe habe?"  
„Natürlich. Ich zeige dir das Zimmer, das dir gehören würde, solltest du das Angebot annehmen", meldete sich Esme das erste Mal zu Wort.

Ich bedankte mich und folgte ihr durch den großen Durchbruch gegenüber der großen Glasfront. Wir gelangten in eine Art Foyer, von dem aus eine Treppe in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Esme führte mich in den dritten Stock und öffnete die Tür auf der rechten Seite des kurzen Flurs. Dahinter befand sich ein fast leeres Zimmer. Eine einzelne schwarze Couch stand in der Mitte. Auf der linken Seite waren drei bodenlange Fenster, die fast die gesamte Wand einnahmen und auf der linken Seite lagen zwei Türen.

„Wenn dir noch irgendwelche Fragen einfallen, komm ruhig zu mir oder Carlisle", fing Esme an, „Die Anderen helfen dir bestimmt auch, aber sie sind häufiger unterwegs. Egal, wie du dich entscheidest, wir werden dir so gut es geht helfen."  
Ich dankte ihr noch einmal, bevor sie die Tür schloss und wieder nach unten ging. Ich konnte ihre Schritte auf der Treppe hören. Wenn ich wollte, konnte ich sogar hören, wie der Rest sich unten im Wohnzimmer unterhielt. Aber ich hatte Angst, was sie sagen könnten. Ich ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen und schloss meine Augen. Was jetzt?


	9. Pläne

So, ich bin endlich dazu gekommen zu schreiben. Die Arbeit plättet mich im Moment ziemlich. Hier ist das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe, wie immer das es euch gefällt. Nächste Woche schaffe ich wahrscheinlich wenig, da ich unterwegs bin.

* * *

Ich musste herausfinden, wie lange die Verwandlung gedauert hatte. Ich hatte Lea noch kurz eine Mail geschickt bevor ich in Richtung Montreal aufgebrochen war. Wo waren eigentlich meine Sachen. Ich hatte alles in meinem Auto gehabt. Hoffentlich war nicht alles verbrannt.  
Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder. Die Sonne näherte sich mittlerweile dem Horizont. Ich stand auf und machte mich auf die Suche nach Carlisle. Er wusste wahrscheinlich, was mit meinen Sachen passiert war und konnte mir auch erklären, wie es in nächster Zeit weitergehen sollte.

Ich fand ihn im ersten Stock in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Zumindest nahm ich an, dass es das war. An der linken und rechten Wand standen deckenhohe Regal, gefüllt mit Büchern und kleinen, gerahmten Fotos. Die Wand gegenüber der Tür war fast vollständig verglast und hinter mir hingen verschiedene Gemälde in ihren Rahmen. In der Mitte des Raums stand ein massiver Schreibtisch mit Akten, Büchern und einem Computer darauf. Carlisle dahinter und vor dem Tisch standen zwei Ledersessel.

„Steffen", grüßte er mich, „Hast du noch Fragen?"  
„Ja, mir sind noch ein paar Sachen eingefallen", antwortete ich ihm.  
„Dann komm rein und setz dich."  
Ich ließ mich in den linken Sessel sinken und überlegte kurz, wie ich meine Fragen formulieren sollte und womit ich anfangen sollte.

„Hast du noch einmal über das Angebot nachgedacht?", fragte Carlisle ruhig.  
„J...ja. Ich würde es gerne annehmen", antwortete ich leicht stockend, „Ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Was passiert jetzt? Die Anderen haben auf der Jagd gesagt, dass der Blutdurst weniger kontrollierend wird. Wie lange dauert das? Was macht ihr eigentlich mit der ganzen Zeit, die ihr habt?"  
„Hm, fangen wir mal langsam an", setzte Carlisle an, „Der Blutdurst ist dafür glaube ich ein guter Punkt. Wie lange er so kontrollierend bleibt ist unterschiedlich. In den meisten Fällen dauert es etwa ein Jahr, bis er abnimmt. Je nachdem, wie häufig in dieser Zeit auf die Jagd gegangen wird und wie viel dabei getrunken wird, dauert es länger oder kürzer."  
„Und in dieser Zeit sollte ich mich von Menschen fernhalten?"  
„Das wäre empfehlenswert. Zumindest die ersten Monate. Je nachdem, wie stark du selbst den Blutdurst fühlst, können wir irgendwann vorsichtig anfangen deine Reaktion auf Menschen zu testen."

Ich nickte und ging zum nächsten Punkt über: „Das würde wahrscheinlich heißen, dass ich in der nächsten Zeit das Haus nur zur Jagd verlasse?"  
„Korrekt. Du kannst natürlich gerne auch Ausflüge machen, allerdings nur in Begleitung und nur zu Orten, an denen es höchst unwahrscheinlich ist auf Menschen zu stoßen", bestätigte er meine Vermutung.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit meinen Sachen passiert? Sie waren alle im Auto", fragte ich jetzt. Meine Nervosität war zwar nicht verflogen, aber Carlisles ruhige Art, sorgte dafür, dass es mir leichter fiel mit ihm zu reden.  
„Alice hat erzählt, dass sie einen Rucksack und einen Koffer aus dem Auto geholt hat, während Bella dich ins Auto brachte. Ich weiß jetzt nicht genau, wo die Sachen hingebracht wurden, aber sie werden irgendwo im Haus sein", erklärte Carlisle.  
„Wie lange hat meine Verwandlung gedauert?"  
„Etwa drei Tage."

Ich nickte. Ich sollte mich unbedingt bei Lea melden. Nach der ersten Mail hatte ich ihr fast jeden Tag geschrieben, auch wenn es nichts zu erzählen gab. Es ging eigentlich nur darum, ihr zu sagen, dass es mir gut ging.

„Ich hätte auch noch ein paar Fragen, wenn es dich nicht stört", holte mich Carlisle wieder in die Gegenwart.  
„Welche denn?", wollte ich unsicher wissen.  
„Du kommst aus Deutschland, oder?", fing er an.  
Ich nickte.  
„Wie lange bist du schon in den Staaten?"  
„Seit Ende November, also ungefähr in halbes Jahr."  
„Warum bist du hergekommen?", fragte er neugierig.  
„Ich musste von meinen Eltern weg", seufzte ich.  
„Und was hast du in dem halben Jahr hier gemacht?"  
„Ich war Fahrer."  
„Fahrer? Inwiefern?", hakte Carlisle nach.  
„Als ich hier ankam hatte ich wenig Geld. Ich habe nach einem einfachen Job gesucht, aber als Ausländer geht das nicht. Ich bin dann letztendlich von jemandem angesprochen worden, der nach einem Fahrer für eine Überführung suchte. Ich bin also von Boston nach New York gefahren und habe das Auto da übergeben. „Außerdem wurde mir ein dauerhafter Job angeboten. Ich sollte Briefe oder Pakete zu bestimmten Personen bringen. Zweimal sollte ich Autos überführen", erklärte ich ihm.  
„Was für Pakete solltest du überbringen", wollte Carlisle wissen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nie nachgefragt", erwiderte ich leise, „Und bevor du fragst: Ja, ich denke, ich habe für irgendeinen Mafiaboss, oder etwas in der Art gearbeitet. Ich weiß es allerdings nicht genau. Ich hab ihn nie getroffen."

„Was sind deine Pläne für die Zukunft?"  
„Auf Dauer?"  
Carlisle nickte nur kurz.  
„Ich würde gerne einen Abschluss machen. Ich bin von zu Hause weg, bevor ich mein Abitur machen konnte. Ich hab eigentlich nicht mal meinen Führerschein fertig gemacht. Und danach? Schreiben wäre mein Wunschtraum. So weit habe ich bisher nie geplant", dachte ich laut nach.  
„Das ist doch etwas, auf das du hinarbeiten kannst. Wenn du deinen Blutdurst unter Kontrolle hast, kannst du zur Schule gehen und deinen Abschluss machen. Schreiben kannst du ohne Probleme weiterhin und in der Zukunft könntest du auch ohne Probleme zum Beispiel Literatur studieren", besänftigte Carlisle meine aufkeimende Furcht.

Ich nickte. Es war ein Ziel. Sogar ein ziemlich Gutes. Wenn ich meinen Blutdurst kontrollieren konnte. Ich atmete tief durch, auch wenn ich es nicht musste, hatte es doch immer noch etwas beruhigendes, und stand auf.  
„Ich werde mal nach meinen Sachen suchen", erklärte ich.  
„Mach das. Du kannst jederzeit mit mir oder Esme reden, wenn dich etwas beschäftigt. Ich würde dich auch bitten jeden, oder spätestens jeden zweiten, Tag jagen zu gehen", gab Carlisle mir noch mit auf den Weg.

Ich nickte und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ich ging runter ins Erdgeschoss und traf im Wohnzimmer auf Esme. Sie war am Lesen und ich überlegte kurz, ob ich sie stören wollte. Ich war kurz davor umzudrehen und wieder in mein Zimmer zu gehen, als Esme ihr Buch senkte und mich anlächelte.  
„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie.  
„Ich wollte fragen, ob du weißt, wo meine Sachen sind. Carlisle hat gesagt, dass Alice sie aus meinem Auto geholt hat, aber er wusste nicht, wo sie jetzt sind", erklärte ich nervös.  
„Ich glaube, sie stehen noch in der Garage", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln, „Wir wussten nicht genau, ob du bei uns bleiben möchtest, daher haben wir sie dort gelassen."  
„Danke." Ich drehte mich um und wollte losgehen, als ich feststellte, dass ich nicht wusste, wo die Garage lag. „Ähm, kannst du mich bitte hinführen?", fragte ich, jetzt erst recht unsicher.  
„Natürlich."

Sie stand auf und ging an mir vorbei. Wir gingen zurück ins Foyer, bogen jetzt allerdings nach rechts durch eine Tür in die Küche. Sie war sehr modern eingerichtet und blitzblank. Auf der Gegenseite lag eine weitere Tür, hinter der sich die Garage verbarg. Wobei Garage eine ziemliche Untertreibung war, die Grundfläche entsprach eher der einer kleinen Turnhalle. Es standen nur zwei Autos darin: Ein schwarzer Mercedes und ein silberner Volvo.  
Ziemlich nah bei der Tür standen mein Koffer und mein Rucksack. Der Koffer sah leicht angesengt aus und auf dem Rucksack waren mehrere getrocknete Blutspritzer. Ich ging zu ihnen und folgte Esme dann zurück ins Haus. Sie setzte sich zurück auf die Couch und ich blieb im Durchbruch stehen.

„Hast du noch mehr Fragen?", fragte sie ruhig.  
„Ich hab mein Geld in meinem Koffer. Ich würde das gerne irgendwo anders lassen. Am liebsten wäre mir eine Bank, aber..." , setzte ich unsicher an. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das am besten formulieren sollte.  
„Du hast dein ganzes Geld in deinem Koffer?", hakte Esme verwundert nach.  
„Ähm ja... Ich bin von zu Hause abgehauen und hatte einen Job, bei dem ich nur in bar bezahlt wurde. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass irgendeine Bank für mich ein Konto eingerichtet hätte", erklärte ich noch nervöser.  
„Kein Problem. Wir setzen uns zusammen und verschaffen dir die passenden Dokumente und dann kannst du das Geld auf dein neues Konto einzahlen", lächelte sie mich an.  
„Danke", gab ich erleichtert zurück.  
„Wie gefällt dir dein Zimmer?", wechselte Esme das Thema.  
„Gut", antwortete ich ihr.  
„Wenn du ein paar Möbel aufstellen möchtest, oder streichen möchtest, sag einfach Bescheid. Und wenn du dir bei etwas unsicher bist, können wir uns auch gemeinsam etwas überlegen", bot sie mir an.  
Ich senkte meinen Blick. Ich wäre rot geworden, wenn ich noch gekonnt hätte. Diese Form der Hilfe war ich nur von meiner Schwester gewohnt. Ich bedankte mich stockend und ging wieder in mein Zimmer. Ich hatte eine Mail zu schreiben.


	10. Zukunft und Vergangenheit

Hier ist endlich ein neues Kapitel. Es tut mir Leid. Wir kommen jetzt in den Bereich, wo sich die neue Geschichte von der alten mehr und mehr trennt. Zudem bin ich zur Zeit nach der Arbeit immer viel zu fertig, um noch groß etwas zu tun. Daher bleibt mir nur das Wochenende und da habe ich auch noch andere Aufgaben. Ich habe außerdem ein neues Titelbild hinzugefügt. Dafür muss ich bei Autorwesen bedanken. Das Bild zeigt Steffen ziemlich gut.

* * *

In meinem Zimmer fing ich erst einmal an meine wenigen Sachen auszupacken. Hinter der ersten Tür auf der rechten Seite verbarg sich ein Badezimmer. Die Zweite stellte sich als Wandschrank heraus. Die Tüten mit meinem Bargeld legte ich auf das Sofa. Ich würde später mit Esme reden. Die paar Klamotten die ich noch hatte, verstaute ich im Wandschrank. Ich brauchte dringend neue Sachen.

Noch nicht mal jetzt trug ich etwas, das mir gehörte. Es war eine Jeans und ein dunkelgraues, schlichtes T-Shirt. Etwas was ich sonst auch wohl tragen würde, aber mit Ausnahme der Sachen, die ich beim Unfall getragen hatte, war alles was ich besaß im Schrank. Auch etwas, über das ich mit Esme reden musste. Mein Kulturbeutel kam ins Badezimmer.

Jetzt blieb nur noch mein Rucksack. Ich holte meinen Laptop hervor und schloss ihn ans Ladekabel an. Ich erinnerte mich daran, als ich ihn das erste Mal aufladen wollte. Ich hatte mein Kabel ausgepackt und hielt den Stecker vor die Steckdose, die natürlich nicht passte. Das Einzige, was ich an dem Abend machen konnte, war meine eigene Idiotie bewundern. Ich wusste, dass Amerika andere Steckdosen hatte, als Deutschland, und trotzdem hatte ich nicht daran gedacht.  
Meine Notizbücher und den MP3-Player ließ ich vorerst im Rucksack. Ich setzte mich auf das Sofa und fuhr den Laptop hoch. Ich checkte meine Mails und war nicht verwundert, als ich drei neue Nachrichten von Lea hatte. Sie wollte wissen was los war. Eine gute Frage. Auf die ich keine wirkliche Antwort hatte.

Ich fing mehrmals an und war am Ende trotzdem nicht zufrieden. Ich erklärte ihr, dass ich einen leichten Unfall hatte, es mir aber gut ginge. Außerdem erklärte ich ihr, dass ich vielleicht in Zukunft meinen Abschluss machen könnte, etwas das derzeit mein vorrangiges Ziel war. Zuletzt versprach ich ihr, mich wieder regelmäßig zu melden.  
Ich startete meine Playlist, stellte den Laptop neben mir auf das Sofa und blickte mich im Zimmer um. Es war jetzt mein Zimmer. Was brauchte ich unbedingt? Bücherregale mussten auf jeden Fall sein. Vielleicht ein Fernseher mit DVD-Player. Ich brauchte einen Schreibtisch zum schreiben und ich hätte gerne wieder einen festen Rechner. Ein Laptop war schön und gut, aber ich konnte mich nie so richtig an die kleinere Tastatur gewöhnen. Außerdem zockte ich viel zu gerne zwischendurch und dafür war ein Rechner einfach angenehmer.

Also gut, das war doch schon einmal ein Anfang. Aber damit das hier wirklich mein Zimmer wurde, musste auch eine andere Farbe an die Wand. Cremefarbene Wände waren noch nie etwas für mich. Sie mögen ihre Vorteile haben, aber ich war kein großer Fan, was bedeutete, dass ich gerne alle Wände neu streichen würde. Aber wie?  
Und was würde Esme dazu sagen? Sie hatte zwar gesagt, ich dürfte entscheiden und könnte zu ihr kommen, wenn ich etwas verändern wollte. Aber auch bei so großen Veränderungen? Ich ließ mich zurück auf's Sofa sinken und schloss meine Augen. Etwas sagen, ja oder nein? Wie würde Esmes Reaktion bei meinen Ideen aussehen?

Warum war es komplizierter sich mit diesen Fragen auseinander zu setzen, als die Frage, ob es in Ordnung ist sich auf offensichtlich illegale Geschäfte einzulassen? Ich seufzte. Die Antwort auf diese Frage war einfach. Ich wollte bleiben und nicht untertauchen. Es war eine Entscheidung, der ich vorher aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Ich konnte gehen und den nächsten Job erledigen. Das half mir trotzdem nicht bei meiner Frage, was ich machen sollte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich blickte mich etwas verwirrt um. Wie hatte ich nicht mitbekommen können, dass jemand die Treppe herauf kam? Ich stoppte die Musik und sagte dann: „Komm herein."  
Es war Esme, die die Tür öffnete und wieder hinter sich schloss. Sie lächelte mich freundlich an und fragte dann ruhig: „Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?"  
Ich blickte verunsichert vor mir auf den Boden und antwortete leise: „Natürlich."  
Sie ging um die Couch herum und nahm neben mir Platz, bevor sie die nächste Frage stellte: „Hast du dir überlegt, was du verändern möchtest?"  
Ich nickte leicht, meinen Kopf immer noch gesenkt.

„Was sind denn so deine Ideen?", hakte sie weiterhin ruhig nach.  
„Ich hätte gerne Bücherregale und einen Schreibtisch", setzte ich vorsichtig an. „Vielleicht noch einen Fernseher und einen Computer?"  
„Das klingt doch nicht schlecht", stimmte Esme mir zu. „Wie wäre es mit etwas Farbe an der Wand?"

Ich blickte sie verwirrt an. Es schien, als wüsste sie genau, welche Ideen ich hatte. Und auch, dass ich Angst hatte mit ihr darüber zu reden. Woher? Edward?! Wie weit musste ich von ihm entfernt sein, damit er meine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte?

„Sei nicht sauer auf Edward", holte Esme mich wieder ins Gespräch zurück.  
„Woher?", fragte ich sie verwirrt.  
„Es war ziemlich deutlich an deinem Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen. Und du weißt das Edward Gedanken lesen kann. Wir möchten, dass du weißt, du kannst immer fragen. Wenn etwas nicht geht, werden wir erklären warum nicht und dann gemeinsam überlegen, ob es eine Alternative oder einen Kompromiss gibt", erklärte Esme ruhig.  
„Ich... ich bin das nicht gewohnt", gab ich zu. Ich senkte wieder meinen Blick.  
„Was meinst du?", fragte sie.

„Diese Unterstützung. Ich hatte bisher immer nur meine Schwester zur Unterstützung. Und weil sie nur zwei Jahre älter ist, konnte sie mir in vielen Dingen nicht so helfen, wie sie es gerne getan hätte", führte ich aus. Ich stockte. Bisher hatte ich noch nie darüber gesprochen. Lea brauchte ich es nicht erklären und es gab sonst niemanden der mir genug Beachtung schenkte, als das ich so ein Gespräch hätte führen können.

„Hm. Das wird noch kommen", erwiderte Esme, als ich stumm blieb. „Du kannst zu jedem von uns gehen, wenn du fragen hast. Aber ich sollte dich warnen, wenn es dir unangenehm ist und Edward oder Jasper merken, dass dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt, werden sie es Carlisle oder mir sagen."  
Ich sackte in mich zusammen und merkte in mir wieder den Drang einfach loszulaufen.  
„Sie wollen dir damit nichts Böses", versicherte Esme mir. „Sie wollen dir nur helfen."

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte, also wechselte ich das Thema. „Ähm, ich habe gemerkt, dass ich so gut wie keine Kleidung habe. Kann ich irgendwie welche bestellen, oder so?"  
„Natürlich", lächelte sie, „Da du noch kein eigenes Konto hast, müssten wir uns dafür allerdings zusammen hinsetzen. Oder wir richten dir erst ein Konto ein, dann könntest du das auch für dich machen."  
„Wie ist das mit meinem Bargeld? Ich kann damit ja schlecht einfach zur Bank gehen und es einzahlen", wollte ich wissen. „Und das nicht nur, weil ich nicht unter Menschen soll."  
„Uns wird schon etwas einfallen", erklärte Esme ruhig.

Ich spürte, wie ein Teil meiner Anspannung von mir abfiel. Esmes ruhige, fürsorgliche Art beruhigte mich. Ich rutschte wieder etwas in meine Gedanken ab. Wie oft hatte ich mir ein solches Gespräch mit meiner Mutter gewünscht? Vielleicht nicht über diese Themen, ganz sicher nicht, aber die Art und Esmes Reaktionen auf meine Befürchtungen waren etwas, was ich zu Hause so nicht erfahren hatte.

„Also Farbe? Hast du irgendwelche konkreten Vorstellungen?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Noch nicht. Aber irgendetwas anderes", meinte ich.  
„Soll es eher etwas kräftiges sein? Hell? Dunkel?", fragte Esme weiter.  
Wie sollte mein Zimmer später aussehen? Dunkel? Musste nicht sein. Aber hell war auch nicht wirklich meins. Kräftig? Keine Ahnung. Was blaues wäre vielleicht schön.  
„Warte mal kurz. Ich habe noch eine Farbpalette, dann können wir uns etwas konkreter darüber unterhalten", unterbrach Esme plötzlich meine Überlegungen. Sie lief los und war im Prinzip sofort wieder neben mir. Dieses Mal hatte sie jedoch kleine Bögen mit unterschiedlichen Farbvorschlägen in der Hand.

„Also, hast du mittlerweile eine Idee?", fragte sie mich erneut.  
„Etwas in Richtung blau?", erklärte ich vorsichtig.  
„Blau...", sie blätterte in den Karten herum und legte einen Großteil neben sich auf das Sofa. „Dann hätten wir noch diese Bögen. Lieber etwas kräftiger, oder lieber etwas gedeckter?"  
„Ähm,... jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr weiter", gab ich zu.  
„Kein Problem. Lass uns doch mal in Ruhe die einzelnen Karten durchgehen. Vielleicht fällt dir eine Farbe auf", beruhigte sie mich.  
Sie zeigte mir die unterschiedlichen Karten und wir hielten sie auch an die Wand. Am Ende entschied ich mich für ein Blaugrau. Was dann noch fehlte, waren die Möbel. Die würden allerdings noch warten müssen, denn ich spürte wie das Brennen in meinem Hals immer stärker wurde.

„Ich glaube, ich muss wieder auf die Jagd", erklärte ich Esme. „Wer soll mit mir mitkommen?"  
„Emmett und Rose sind glaube ich da", antwortete sie und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Und wenn ihr jetzt aufbrecht, würde ich auch mitkommen."  
Plötzlich öffnete sich meine Zimmertür. Emmett stand darin und grinste mich an.  
„Wir könnten sofort los. Carlisle wollte auch noch mit, bevor er wieder zum Krankenhaus muss", erklärte er.  
„Emmett, klopf gefälligst an, bevor du in die Zimmer deiner Geschwister platzt", ermahnte Esme ihn sofort. Ich war sprachlos. Hatte Esme mich gerade als eines ihrer Kinder bezeichnet? Ich blickte wieder zu Boden. Ich war überfordert. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich wieder.  
„Kann's losgehen?", fragte Emmett plötzlich.  
Ich schreckte leicht zusammen. Ich hatte kaum registriert, dass er sich entschuldigt hatte. Esme war losgegangen, um mit Carlisle zu reden und mein Bruder(?) war geblieben und blickte mich jetzt erwartungsvoll an. Ich nickte nur kurz und folgte ihm dann die Treppe runter.


	11. Zeit und Zeit

Heute ist noch kein neues Kapitel hochgeladen worden. Ich habe die Formatierung bei den alten Kapiteln etwas angepasst. Das neue Kapitel ist soweit fertig und wird morgen hochgeladen. **21.08.18**

Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich so lange kein neues Kapitel hochgeladen habe. Ich hatte mit familiären Angelegenheit zu kämpfen. Aber jetzt habe ich hier für euch ein neues Kapitel und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt. Wie immer würde ich mich über Rückmeldungen freuen. Ich versuche jetzt wieder einen regelmäßigeren Zeitplan einzuhalten.

* * *

Die Jagd an sich war ziemlich unspannend. Meine neue Wahrnehmung war immer noch faszinierend und es war aufregend durch den Wald zu laufen. Ich bekam immer noch kaum etwas von meiner Umgebung mit, während ich von einem Reh zum Nächsten rannte. Dennoch war ich fasziniert von dem Wenigen, was ich sah. Meine Familie jagte auf unterschiedlichste Weisen, vielleicht nicht dem exakten Wortlaut nach, aber doch sehr verschieden. Doch egal, wie sie ihre Beute erlegten und aussaugten, sie taten dies mit einer Eleganz, die mir noch fehlte und dich ich Emmett niemals zugetraut hätte. Zumindest nicht im Normalfall.

Nachdem ich meinen Durst gestillt hatte, kehrten wir zum Haus zurück. Carlisle bereitete sich auf einen neuen Tag im Krankenhaus vor, Emmett und Rose gingen in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen einen Ausflug zu machen. Wohin hatte ich nicht mitbekommen. Es war mir jedoch auch nicht so wichtig.  
Esme lief neben mir her und nahm unser Gespräch von vor der Jagd wieder auf: „Nachdem wir uns über die Farbe für die Wand unterhalten haben. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns gemeinsam hinsetzen und ein wenig nach Möbeln suchen?"  
Ich nickte vorsichtig und folgte Esme in ein Zimmer im ersten Stock. Es schien eine Art Büro zu sein. Es war jedoch, anders als Carlisle, nur auf einer Seite mit Regalen bestückt. Die linke Seite schmückten verschiedene Fotografien von Häusern und Landschaften. Auch hier stand in der Mitte ein Schreibtisch. Esme hatte allerdings nur einen Laptop, statt eines großen Rechners.

Sie setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und deutete auf die Stühle davor: „Nimm dir Einen und setz dich zu mir, dann können wir ein wenig stöbern."  
Ich nahm links von ihr Platz und wir blickten gemeinsam auf den Laptop, während er hochfuhr. Es dauerte etwas länger, da er noch einige Updates abschließen musste, daher sah Esme mich wieder an: „Da wir noch warten müssen, können wir ja darüber reden, was du dir ungefähr vorgestellt hast."  
„Ich brauche auf jeden Fall Bücherregale. Ich dachte, ich könnte sie gut zwischen die beiden Türen stellen. Gegenüber von den Fenstern. Am besten den ganzen Platz dort ausnutzen", überlegte ich leise, „Und ich hätte gerne einen Fernseher mit DVD-Player in der einen Ecke. Und in der anderen einen Schreibtisch mit einem Computer."  
„Lieber schlichte und funktionale Möbel, oder gerne etwas verziertes, vielleicht ein bestimmter Stil?", fragte Esme weiter. Mittlerweile war ihr Laptop hochgefahren und sie öffnete die Seiten verschiedener Möbelanbieter.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich hatte nie die Möglichkeit frei zu wählen, aber ich glaube nichts extrem verziertes", gab ich zu.  
„Kein Problem. Deswegen gucken wir ja. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns am Ende um die technischen Geräte kümmern und unseren Fokus jetzt auf die Möbel legen. Also starten wir mit einem Schreibtisch", erklärte sie mir ruhig.  
Sie klickte sich ein wenig durch die aktuelle Seite eines Möbelhauses und navigierte zu den Tischen. Es gab eine ziemliche große Auswahl, daher richtete Esme sich erneut an mich: „Gibt es noch irgendetwas, das du unbedingt brauchst?"  
„Ein Tisch mit einer Ecke und vielleicht ein paar Fächern, oder einer Schublade darunter wäre ganz gut. Mein alter war irgendwie immer zu klein", erklärte ich und ließ meine Blick wieder unsicher nach unten wandern.  
„Du meinst eine Platte, die um die Ecke geht und einen kleinen Schrank darunter hat?", hakte sie nach. Ich nickte vorsichtig. Sie benutzte die Filterfunktion und präzisierte die Suche. Die Auswahl wurde deutlich kleiner, war aber immer noch ziemlich groß. Wir betrachteten unterschiedlichste Modelle und Esme fragte mich immer wieder nach meiner Meinung zu bestimmten Tischen. Ich war immer noch sehr zurückhaltend mit meinen Aussagen.

Letztendlich entschied ich mich für einen Schreibtisch mit einer schlichten Buchenholzplatte. Die Platte an sich ging nicht um die Ecke, aber auf der rechten Seite stand ein kleines Regal mit drei Schubladen unterschiedlicher Größe und drei offenen Fächern, welches die gleiche Höhe wie der Schreibtisch hatte. Die linke Seite hatte eine einfache Verblendung, ebenfalls aus Buchenholz.  
Die Suche nach Regalen war danach sehr schnell erledigt. Sie waren ebenfalls aus Buchenholz und hatten nichts besonderes an sich. Es waren ganz einfache, offene Regale und eine ganze Ladung Zwischenböden, damit ich beim Aufbau entscheiden konnte, welche Höhe ich bei den Fächern brauchte.  
Für Fernseher und DVD-Player wechselten wir die Seite und wurden schnell fündig. Beim Rechner wollte ich noch etwas warten und mir in Ruhe die richtigen Teile raussuchen. Nachdem Esme mich mehrmals beruhigt hatte und mir ganz ruhig erklärte, dass ich freie Wahl hatte und mich gerne austoben durfte. Ich war immer noch verunsichert und entschied vor dem Abschicken meiner Bestellung zu fragen, ob es in Ordnung war.  
Anschließend kümmerten Esme und ich uns darum, dass ich ein Konto bekommen konnte. Es war etwas umständlicher, da ich nirgendwo vorstellig werden konnte, aber Esme hatte bereits Erfahrung darin, dass eine neue Identität für mich erstellt wurde. Nach kurzer Zeit holte ich mein Geld und gab es ihr. Aber auch hier würde ich mich gedulden müssen. Dennoch war es ein ausgesprochen produktiver Vormittag. Früher Morgen? Vielleicht ein wenig von Beidem. Mein Zeitgefühl war noch nicht so ganz auf der Höhe.

Ich ging zurück in mein Zimmer und setzte mich auf meine Couch. Sie würde bleiben. Ich mochte sie und warum eine schöne Couch verschmähen. Ich ließ meine Playlist weiterlaufen und überlegte, was ich machen könnte. Schreiben? Irgendwie fehlte mir gerade die Inspiration. Lesen? Vielleicht später. Ich hatte so viel Zeit, aber was tun?  
Ich verbrachte den Tag letztendlich damit das Internet nach interessanten Videos zu durchforsten. Ich hatte in den nächsten Monaten endlos viel Freizeit. Bei meiner Suche stieß ich auf League of Legends. Ich hatte in der Schule davon gehört, es aber nie installiert, weil es immer nach etwas klang, das man mit Freunden spielte. Ich fand mehrere Kanäle auf YouTube, die sich damit beschäftigten und die mir gefielen.  
Abends kam Esme noch einmal in mein Zimmer, um mir zu berichten, dass mein Bankkonto eingerichtet war. Es würde zwar wahrscheinlich noch einen oder zwei Tage dauern, bis Geld darauf war, aber es existierte schon einmal. Zudem sollte die Farbe morgen geliefert werden. Dann könnten wir gemeinsam streichen. Je nachdem, wie gut das Blaugrau deckte, war genug Farbe bestellt, um noch ein zweites Mal zu streichen.

Ich hörte, wie die Anderen im Haus unterwegs waren. Jacob und Renesmée waren aufgrund ihres Herzschlags am leichtesten zu verorten. Aber auch die restlichen Bewohner waren leicht zu unterscheiden. Ich blieb allerdings in meinem Zimmer. Es war seltsam. Hier in dieser Familie aus Vampiren, einer Art Werwolf(?) und einem Halbvampirmädchen fühlte ich mich willkommener, als bei meinen leiblichen Eltern.  
Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ meinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Ich konnte zwar nicht mehr schlafen, aber einfach nur auf der Couch zu liegen und meiner Musik zu lauschen, war immer schön.  
Ich könnte meine Geschichten lesen und überarbeiten. Ich könnte Videos gucken. Ich könnte Geschichten lesen. Könnte ich mir meine Bücher zuschicken lassen? Und meine Spiele? Wahrscheinlich brauchte ich Hilfe, um meinen Rechner zusammen zu bauen. Nicht, weil ich es nicht konnte. Zumindest nicht nur. Aber vor allem, weil ich Angst hatte etwas kaputt zu machen. Ich war bei meinem Laptop schon sehr vorsichtig. Aber bei den feinen Teilen im Inneren eines Rechners war mir das zu heikel.

Die Musik plätscherte immer noch vor sich hin, als das Brennen in meiner Kehle sich erneut zu melden begann. Ich verdrängte es vorerst, weil ich keine Lust hatte aufzustehen. Meine Gedanken waren gerade so gut im Fluss. Aber nach und nach wurde der Durst immer stärker und schließlich entschloss ich mich doch dazu auf die Jagd zu gehen.  
Was mich zum nächsten Problem führte. Wen sollte ich fragen? Wie sollte ich fragen? Würde ich jemanden stören? Musste überhaupt noch irgendjemand jagen, oder brachte ich gerade irgendeinen Plan durcheinander?  
Bevor mir all diese Fragen noch weiter zu Kopf stiegen, klopfte es an der Tür. Trotz meiner vampirischen Sinne, schaffte meine neue Familie es doch immer wieder, mich zu überraschen. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, es lag an meiner Angewohnheit abzudriften. Oder lag es an ihren Fähigkeiten und ihrer Erfahrung?

„Steffen?", fragte Alice. Sie war es also, die vor der Tür stand. Ich war leicht verwundert, dass sie nicht einfach hereingeplatzt war.  
„Kannst reinkommen", antwortete ich ihr und jetzt stürmte sie doch beinahe durch die Tür.  
„Bella und ich wollten auf die Jagd gehen. Edward kommt wahrscheinlich auch mit. Wie sieht es mit dir aus?", plapperte sie drauflos.  
„Ich wollte gerade fragen, ob jemand mit mir auf die Jagd geht", antwortete ich misstrauisch.  
„Habe ich gesehen, daher wollte ich es dir etwas erleichtern. Ich habe dir gestern auch etwas Kleidung gekauft. Nicht zu viel, aber jetzt kannst du dich wenigstens nach jeder Jagd umziehen, ohne nach zwei Tagen nichts mehr im Schrank zu haben", erklärte sie blitzschnell weiter.  
„Du bist also eigentlich hier, weil ich jagen muss und hast mir ohne zu fragen neue Kleidung gekauft?", fragte ich verunsichert.  
„Ja. Und falls du dich fragst. Esme hat uns allen nochmal ins Gedächtnis gerufen, dass wir anklopfen sollen, bevor wir in irgendein Zimmer gehen", sprudelte es weiter aus ihr heraus. „Also können wir los?"  
Ich nickte einfach nur noch, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Oder ganz generell war ich mir nicht sicher, wie ich mit Alice umgehen sollte. Sie war ja ganz nett, aber bisher hatte ich mich von so redefreudigen Personen ferngehalten. Sie schüchterten mich ein.


	12. Routine oder Trott

Nach einer Ewigkeit habe ich es endlich wieder geschafft zu schreiben. Das Kapitel war schon halb fertig, als meine Muse baden ging. Oder so ähnlich. Jedenfalls bin ich zur Zeit im Stress. Mein neues Studium fängt nächsten Monat an und ich muss noch nach einer Wohnung suchen. Also bereitet euch auf eine erneute Wartezeit vor. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass es nicht so lange dauert, wie bei diesem Kapitel.  
Ich hoffe wie immer, dass es euch gefällt und lasst mir gerne ein Review da.

* * *

Nach der Jagd zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück. Draußen war es mittlerweile wieder dunkel geworden. Ich duschte mich und als ich aus dem Bad trat, standen mehrere Tüten mit Kleidung neben der Couch. Ich setzte mich hin und betrachtete die Taschen eingehend und entschied dann nichts zu sagen. Alice wollte nur freundlich sein, beruhigte ich mich. Zumindest hoffte ich das.  
Ich räumte die Sachen in den Schrank und zog mir dann etwas davon an. Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte ich damit Videos auf YouTube zu gucken und zu lesen. Es war bereits hell, als sich die Schüler und Carlisle auf den Weg machten. Blieben nur noch Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme und ich. So komplett in den Tag zu leben, war auch nicht so das Wahre.  
Eine Stunde nach dem großen Aufbruch erklomm Emmett die Treppe. Er wollte eindeutig zu mir. Aber warum? Es klopfte. Ich überlegte noch einmal kurz, warum er zu mir kommen wollte, kam jedoch zu keinem Ergebnis.

„Steffen, ich wollte vorschlagen in den Wald zu gehen", erklärte er seine Anwesenheit vor meinem Zimmer.  
„Warum?", fragte ich verwirrt.  
„Naja. Der Bote von der Farbfirma kommt gleich und Esme meinte, es könnte besser sein, wenn du dann nicht im Haus bist. Wegen dem Geruch und so", führte er aus.  
„Okay", seufzte ich, „Bin gleich unten."

Emmett drehte um und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Ich warf noch einen Blick auf meinen Laptop und folgte ihm dann. Esme hatte ja Recht. Lieber zu vorsichtig sein, als etwas zu riskieren.  
Wir verbrachten den Vormittag also im Wald. Ich jagte noch einmal kurz, auch wenn es nicht nötig war. Emmett gab mir ein paar Tipps, wie ich sauberer blieb. Außerdem erklärte er mir, dass Alice für jeden Kleidung kaufte. Sie hatte einfach Spaß daran jeden einzukleiden und dank ihrer Gabe fand sie auch eigentlich immer passende Sachen.  
Als wir zurückkehrten fingen Esme und ich an mein Zimmer zu streichen. Der Geruch war wirklich penetrant und ich musste mich zusammenreißen nicht aus dem Fenster zu springen. Das und ich wollte Esme nicht mit dem Streichen alleine lassen, wobei wir innerhalb weniger Minuten die erste Schicht fertig hatten. Danach hieß es warten, warten und noch mehr warten. Und das ohne, dass ich mich auf meine Couch setzen konnte.

In den nächsten Tagen mussten wir noch zwei Mal nachstreichen. Die Fenster meines Zimmers waren durchgehend geöffnet, damit der Farbgeruch abziehen konnte, und ich verbrachte viel Zeit im Wohnzimmer, und in der Küche und auf der Jagd. Mindestens einmal täglich war ich unterwegs, um meinen Blutdurst zu stillen. Ansonsten versuchte ich Orte im Haus zu finden, an die ich mich ähnlich zurückziehen konnte. Meine Suche war nicht wirklich von Erfolg gekrönt.

Es dauerte fast zwei Wochen bis ich den Farbgeruch als erträglich empfand. Ich verfluchte meine Vampirnase für diese Vertreibung aus meinem Rückzugsort und verließ mein Zimmer demonstrativ für einen Tag gar nicht. Es war schön wieder meine Ruhe zu haben. Ich brauchte Alice nicht aus dem Weg zu gehen und hatte nicht immer wieder Anflüge von Fluchtreaktionen, wenn auf einmal alle im Wohnzimmer waren. Dabei hatte ich mit niemandem ein Problem. Es war mir einfach nur unangenehm und ehrlich gesagt verschreckte Alice Art mich immer noch.  
Nach Esme und Carlisle, kam ich am besten mit Bella klar. Sie hatte eine ähnlich ruhige Art und musste nicht jede Stille ausfüllen. Sie war dabei zwar nicht die Einzige, aber bei einigen der Anderen hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass sie eigentlich lieber reden wollten. Und ich wusste einfach nicht worüber, oder wie. Vor allem in einer Gruppe.

In der Woche nach der Rückkehr in mein Zimmer wurden die bestellten Möbel geliefert. Ich war auf der Jagd, als sie gebracht wurden. Der Zeitpunkt war vorher abgestimmt worden, damit ich den Lieferanten nicht begegnete. Der Aufbau war schnell erledigt. Im Anschluss bestellte ich mir die Teile für meinen neuen Rechner, da ich jetzt einen Schreibtisch hatte. Zudem fing ich an mir Bücher und einige Filme zu bestellen, die ich vorher nicht in meiner Sammlung hatte. Ich hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass Lea mir meine alten Exemplare schicken könnte. Allerdings schob ich das noch ein wenig auf. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie das am besten ablaufen könnte.

Als die Computerteile geliefert wurden, bat ich Jasper mir zu helfen, alles zusammen zu setzen. Ich war mir meiner Stärke immer noch nicht ganz bewusst. Beim Aufbau der Möbel hatte ich aus Versehen eine Regalwand zerbrochen, als Emmett mich überraschte.  
Die Installation und Einrichtung des Computers übernahm ich selbst. Im Anschluss lud ich mir League of Legends runter und fing an zu spielen. Es war am Anfang sehr eintönig und machte nicht wirklich Spaß. Wobei das wahrscheinlich auch daran lag, dass ich viel verlor. Ich hatte halt keine Ahnung von dem Spiel.  
Ich verfiel in einen Trott. Am frühen Morgen ging ich mit zwei oder drei der Anderen auf die Jagd. Den Vormittag verbrachte ich damit zu lesen, sowohl zum Vergnügen, als auch als Vorbereitung für die Highschool. Wann auch immer ich sie würde besuchen können. Und nachmittags schrieb ich entweder, oder fing an zu zocken.  
Abgesehen von der Jagd, blieb ich zumeist allein. Esme und Carlisle hatten jeweils noch einmal mit mir gesprochen. Sie wollten sicher gehen, dass es mir gut ging und ich keine Probleme hatte.

Anfang Juli durchbrach ich diese Routine morgens nach der Jagd und klopfte an Esmes Tür.  
„Komm rein Steffen."  
Ich betrat ihr Büro und setzte mich auf den gleichen Stuhl, wie das letzte Mal auch.  
„Was hast du auf dem Herzen?", fragte Esme ruhig.  
„Ich hätte eine Frage", fing ich nervös an. „Als ich von zu Hause weg bin, musste ich fast alles zurücklassen. Ich habe meine Schwester gebeten sie einzulagern und ich würde mir die Bücher und DVDs und Spiele gerne schicken lassen."  
„Und du möchtest wissen, ob das in Ordnung ist, oder wie das abläuft?", hakte Esme nach.  
„Ein bisschen was von beidem", gab ich leise zu.  
„Natürlich ist das kein Problem. Wie genau der Prozess abläuft, weiß ich gerade auch nicht. Wir haben unsere Sachen bisher immer gesammelt in einem Container verschickt. Weißt du wie viele Kartons das sind?"  
„Es sind wohl zwei Kartons. Einer mit Büchern und einer mit meinen DVDs und Spielen. Es könnte allerdings sein, dass die Sachen für einen Karton nur zu schwer gewesen wären."  
„Hmm. Auf jeden Fall sollten sehr stabile Kartons verwendet werden. Die Pakete werden unterwegs wahrscheinlich nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst", überlegte Esme laut. „Wie wäre es damit: Du bittest deine Schwester darum die Sachen soweit vorzubereiten und bei der Post nachzufragen, wie teuer der Versand wäre und dann kümmern wir uns darum, dass die Rechnung bezahlt wird und das Paket auch hier ankommt."  
„Danke", murmelte ich.  
„Du gehörst jetzt zur Familie und in unserer Familie unterstützen wir einander", erklärte Esme.

Ich stand auf und machte mich auf den Weg aus dem Zimmer. Ich hörte wie Esme auch aufstand und drehte mich um. Mit einem Mal stand sie vor mir und umarmte mich. Ich war vollkommen überrascht und wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Nach kurzem zögern entspannte ich mich und schloss meine Arme um sie.  
„Ich würde mir wünschen, dass du häufiger aus deinem Zimmer kommst und dich zu uns setzt. Ich weiß, warum du dich zurückziehst, aber wir möchten dich nicht nur während der Jagd sehen", flüsterte Esme mir zu.  
„Ich versuche es", gab ich bedrückt zurück.  
„Das reicht mir schon", antwortete sie und löste die Umarmung. „Schreib deiner Schwester und vielleicht sind die Sachen schon in ein paar Wochen hier."  
„Danke."

Ich ging die Treppe hoch zurück in mein Zimmer. Ich legte mich auf meine Couch und schloss die Augen. Esme hat Recht: Ich sollte vielleicht wirklich häufiger mein Zimmer verlassen.


End file.
